Public Knowledge: Trust
by Catalyst23
Summary: The use, by Earth, of the stargate must eventually become public knowledge. This is my attempt to tell that story. Given that the canon story never properly set up that revelation, I have had to re-write the series from the beginning. AU with mostly CC. A bit darker than the series, but not by much.
1. Prologue 1: Change

_This is my first fanfiction. Truth be told, this is my first fiction, period. My hope is to write a several book series about the Stargate program, how it goes public, and what happens when it does. The first book will focus on Teal'c, and as a larger theme, trust._

_My, admittedly biased, ideas on what is wrong or could be improved with my writing( This goes for all subsequent posts as well):_

_My writing tends to be clunky. It doesn't flow right._

_I don't think I'm always clear as to whose POV I'm using at any given moment_

_I think my dialogue could use a bit of work_

_Am I using too little or too much backstory?_

_I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism. This could be about small scale things such as word usage all the way up to large scale ideas like themes and narrative structure. Thank you for taking the time to read this._

* * *

**Prologue 1:**

**Change**

"I don't know"

Wisemen weren't supposed to say things like that, but this baffling stranger never acted as he was supposed to. It was clear that he was wise, that he knew a lot. Wasn't he the one who helped them start a new life? Wasn't he the one who showed them a new way to exist? Wasn't he who overthrew the God that was not a God? (Even now the thought sent shivers through Akil's body)

"What do you think? I know you're better at this mechanical stuff than I am."

There it was again! Leaders weren't supposed to defer to you! They were supposed to lead, to take charge! Even if they were wrong, a leader had to confident. And yet, Rashidi was confident - confident in himself, confident in his wife, confident in his friends and in his adopted people. That confidence spread like a plague – no, that was wrong. That was how people used to think. Rashidi's confidence spread like the light of the sun as it rose over the horizon. Rashidi's optimism was infectious, not like a disease but like laughter. But his confidence wasn't like a leader's confidence. No, Rashidi was confident in you, and just the fact that he was confident in you allowed you to be confident in yourself, to allow yourself to become something more than you once were. Akil had been infected by it, and now here he stood, working with Rashidi, becoming a leader in his own right. He was barely sixteen! And yet, and yet, Rashidi did something to you. He inspired you, and that's why Akil, rather than bowing to the man and returning his 'I don't know', stopped and thought about the question.

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure it will work…"

/

It had been not quite a year since The Change. Those few days had been marked by terrible loss, and terrible tragedy. And yet great good had come from it. Ra was dead, even the most skeptical thought so now. The community had rallied around Rashidi in the weeks after Ra's death, exalted him as leader. And Rashidi, ever so quietly, ever so gently, told them no. He would not be their leader; he had no right to that claim. He was just a man, like any of them, and he would work with them just like anyone else.

Akil still remembered the day Rashidi finally got fed up with all the worship and all the exultations. He didn't say anything about it during those first few days, even a stranger knew to respect the dead as they were put into the ground. But after a week he had had enough. He called together the villagers, not just the leaders and adults, but everyone. He said that Kasuf was a wise leader. He said that we should listen to him. Rashidi said that he knew less about life in this dry land than even the youngest members of the tribe. He said that he was learning every day from them and that he counted himself as no greater than any one of them (the shock that went through the crowd was palpable)

People accepted this, though it wasn't easy. But if Rashidi wanted to pretend to be an equal with them, they would let him. It was strange at first, this strange man poking around, asking strange questions, talking about strange ideas, and just acting, well, strange. But it worked. While Rashidi did help them build their houses back after the destruction Ra had wrought, he deferred to those who had always built the houses. And yes, Rashidi knew much about their culture, but as darkness fell and the villagers sat around their fires and told stories, Rashidi simply listened. Sure, he helped them locate and dig the new well, but he never commanded, only suggested. In fact, that was how Rashidi came to notice Akil.

The elders were arguing about the well, and how best to get the water to the surface where it could be put to use. This well was further away than the others, outside the village walls. It would be too far away for people to simply haul up buckets of water, like they would for other wells. And this was the nearest spot to the village that they had found that a well could be dug at. So how then to get the water to the village? While the elders and Rashidi argued, Akil had sat and thought.

After a time Akil realized that the wiseman was staring at him. He quickly averted his eyes and started fiddling with something on the ground. That was when a shadow appeared, and he looked up, and there he was, Rashidi with a slight smile and kind eyes.

"Hello, Akil, is that right?"

He knew his name! And what was Akil, just some kid who wasn't quite sixteen yet. But that was Rashidi, he didn't care about your standing in the community, he cared about you.

"Oh, you don't need to stand there all awkward, look me in the eye. What were you thinking just then?"

"It's nothing, just idle thoughts"

"I want to know"

"Well…"

/

Akil still couldn't believe that he had the strength to talk about it, he was sure his voice was shaking, and he probably didn't always make sense. But Rashidi was nothing if not patient, and he listened, and he asked questions. After a few minutes Akil was speaking confidently, drawing diagrams in the sand and Rashidi, the savior of his people, was actually listening! Akil was always thinking about things, but he never talked about them. Who would listen? Until Rashidi came, no one would, except his friends, and they all thought that he was crazy. But now, but now, his ideas were being heard! After a few more minutes Rashidi went back to the elders, and they were coming over to Akil. Rashidi asked Akil to explain his ideas again, and because Rashidi bade them listen, they did. Then, when all was said, the elders actually put his ideas into action, and now there was a new well and plenty of water and it was all because of Akil!

But that was months ago, and Rashidi would never let you rest on your laurels, not when there was still so much work to be done. Akil had become one of Rashidi's constant companions, one of the few that Rashidi worked with regularly. Partly this was because Akil was, as Rashidi put it, a mechanical genius. But partly it was due to Akil's youth. For some reason older people in the village just couldn't quite get used to doing things in new ways, but for Akil and some of the other younger villagers it was easy. Sure, he didn't have the same intimacy that Skaara or Kasuf had, but Rashidi still relied on him and that made Akil proud.

And now Rashidi was leaving. At first no one had told Rashidi that there were, or at least had been, other Gods simply because they were too busy mourning and celebrating at the same time. Then, once things settled down, no one told him because they did not want to break his heart. He was so proud that he had helped them free themselves that the rest of the villagers didn't want to cause him to doubt their continued good fortune. Besides, hadn't Ra told them that he had defeated those other Gods? (Though if Ra had lied about being a God, could he not have lied about other things as well, said the whisper of doubt)

But Rashidi had learned of the other Gods, by listening to their stories and exploring the village and the ruins of villages, and by studying the pyramid. That was when he decided to leave. He said that he must return to his original home, to warn the others there of the danger they were in. He didn't promise that he would come back. Rashidi was well named, and knew that he could not make that promise. But he did promise that he would do everything that he could to come back, if it was at all possible.

And that was how Akil came to stand here with Rashidi, before the ring of the gods, discussing ways to prevent it from opening again.

"Well, we're mostly concerned about getting the plug put into place quickly, in case someone wants to come through, right?"

"Right…"

"Well, if the plug is on a bit of track that angles in, we can get the plug close. But if the track goes just a little bit past the edge _here_, we can have it transition to another, shorter set of tracks that will move the plug until the far edge is resting just inside the ring right about _here_"

As Akil explained and Rashidi watched, Akil pointed out where things would go and how they fit together. He had to draw a few diagrams to help him explain how things would go together. It wasn't perfect, because Akil could never get the paint and ink to match exactly what he saw in his mind, but it was close enough.

"Ok, so that gets us pretty close, but what about the other side? I don't know for sure, but I think we need to get the plug to fit completely inside the gate."

"That's easy! We already use something like it when we grind our flour. You see, get a bedstone, flip it over so that the stone can pivot, and have the track lead onto it. We don't even need the stone to move the plug all that much, just a few inches."

"Excellent!" said Rashidi, patting Akil on the back, "Well done. Get the materials together and start the men working on it. I would help, but I need to discuss some things with the elders and, well…"

"Shau're"

"Yes", and with a slight smile Rashidi turned to leave.

/

There was much sorrow as Rashidi prepared to leave. As Akil was getting things organized in the pyramid Rashidi made his final goodbyes. When the time came for him to step through the ring all the villagers gathered together to see him off. They stood, hot and crowded in the room that held the ring, as he made his farewell speech. He shook Kasuf's hand, gave one last embrace to Shau're, and stepped through.

/

There was a moment of disorientation right after Rashidi passed through the other side, but before he could get reoriented he realized there was nothing for him to get reoriented to. He fell, cursing, flat on his face onto a concrete floor. The guards outside had heard the sounds of _something_ happening inside the warehouse, and so naturally went in search of the source of the sound. What they saw was, was…

Well, it could only have been an explosion. But there wasn't any debris, and there certainly hadn't been the sound of an explosion, but what they saw in the shimmering blue light could only be explained by, well, the world's tidiest and quietest explosion. There was a great, shimmering blue wall of what looked, for all the world, like water. Directly in front of this mystery were piled boxes and crates holding stored equipment, because the military never threw something away if they didn't have to. Or rather, there had been a pile of crates. Those had gone, some of them cut clean through as though a laser had been used on them, leaving behind only a part of original. Just then a figure could be seen standing up, silhouetted in front of the weird puddle … thing. He was holding broken glasses and mumbling something about building stairs next to these things.

"Freeze! Stay right where you are!"

The figure jerked his head up in surprise just as the crazy vertical water disappeared.

"Don't shoot! My name is Daniel Jackson and I need to speak with General West!"


	2. Prologue 2: A New Threat

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Apophis knew that he couldn't push his victim too far. Too often he had been deceived before he realized that a tortured person will say anything to end the pain, and because of that anything they said was suspect. But he had learned that there was a window when the knowledge given by the recipient of the torture actually was reliable. You had to be careful in choosing who to torture. Usually those who had a thin mask of bravery to hide their cowardice were best. The aura of power exuded by a god, plus a little pain in the present with the threat of greater pain in the future tended to burn away that mask. The information given by that type of person at that stage in the torture was much more reliable than that given in the extremis of agony.

If he was honest with himself, which he tried to be even when lying to others, Apophis had to give Teal'c the credit for the current torture regimen. While Apophis was the one to notice the window of opportunity, it was Teal'c who recommended verifying the information through other means. And it was Teal'c's peculiar brilliance which came up with the idea of correlating the testimony of multiple prisoners. If five masked cowards each said essentially the same thing, then that information was probably accurate. You would still have to check that information through spies and such, but at least you would have a starting point.

Unfortunately the current batch of prisoners seemed unusually reluctant to reveal anything, with most simply crying out 'I don't know' like the phrase was some talisman against the pain. He suspected that there would be no worthwhile information coming from the pathetic lump of bloody tissue that lay before him now. As much as he was enjoying torturing the subject, he had to know what was going on, and he wasn't going to learn with this prisoner. He would have to kill him. But he didn't have to make the death pleasant. Apophis held out his hand, palm out, and felt the power flow through him. He couldn't prevent the laughter that came from him as the screams reached their crescendo before suddenly stopping.

/ / /

Ra had not sent through his shipment of naquadah. The missing shipment was what made Apophis suspect something was wrong. When Ra failed to return his communications, Apophis decided he would have to go himself to the planet to find out what was happening. What he saw when he got there was confusing. Around the planet was a spreading ring of debris, as though a ha'tak had been utterly destroyed. What was most unusual, though, were the levels of radiation. While the Goa'uld still made use of splitting atoms for certain low power requirements, and there certainly would have been such generators on Ra's mother ship, that wouldn't account for the levels of radiation that he was seeing. The people on the planet below certainly would not have had access to such weaponry, so where did it come from?

Apophis didn't think that another system lord was behind this. Sure, any number of others would be more than happy to destroy Ra, but what would be the point? When Ra was ultimately defeated in battle it was decided that he should become the responsibility of Apophis. This was no concession to fraternal loyalty. Instead it was a calculated move. While the burden of protecting Ra, and assuring that he didn't try and escape, wasn't a major one, it did add one more responsibility. At the time Apophis was happy to take the deal, knowing that trying to fight it would only bring on the wrath of the system lords, and also because he was looking forward to seeing his older brother in chains. As for Ra, well, who would choose death when there was another option?

Thus any one killing Ra at this point would only be doing Apophis a favor, and so for that reason alone it was unlikely that any of his enemies had done it. Anyone attempting a revenge killing would have to, by custom, make sure that Apophis was ok with it. Had they come to him he may well have given his permission to execute his brother, assuming they had something of value to offer in return. When he first accepted the deal he had been in ascendancy, slowly but steadily gaining power and property. But the last few decades had seen a decline, and the burden of Ra, minor though it was, was beginning to be annoying.

So whoever killed Ra hadn't done it to injure Apophis. Nor had they done it, probably, out of revenge against Ra. That left one possibility: conquest. This last possibility was so unlikely that Apophis didn't even consider it until he had ruled out the other two. First of all, Abydos was just some backwater planet. It was neither tactically important, nor strategically worthwhile. The resources on the planet amounted to a few thousand slaves and one minor naquadah mine. There would be no reason for any major power to try and seize the planet. Of course there were any number of minor players who might find the planet tempting, though they would be dumb to make a play for it. Any intelligent goa'uld would have to realize that Apophis would find out about it rather quickly. Furthermore, who attempts to control a planet by killing its master and then disappearing? As far as Apophis could tell, someone had come along, killed Ra, and then vanished back into the night. Who does that kind of thing? And of course, there was that frustratingly inexplicable radiation.

Apophis was cautious, or at least, more cautious than other goa'uld. When he first rose to power he had a tendency to rush headlong into a conflict, not realizing that he was walking into a trap. This had proven costly on more than one occasion. Now, however, he preferred caution to rash action, especially in the face of mystery. He had decided to round up a few slaves, but quietly. He didn't want to tip his hand too soon. Unfortunately he wasn't learning a whole lot from them. From what he was able to piece together, some unusual humans had come through the gate and killed Ra. From one of his spies he learned that they had brought with them weapons, crude things of metal and plastic. They still relied on simple chemicals to propel a solid object! Crude, yes, but also deadly. While none of his prisoners had mentioned it, he began to suspect that it was these strange humans that had also brought along the weapon that destroyed Ra, which might explain the radiation he had detected.

Unfortunately, none of his victims had been especially forthcoming about where these other humans had come from. Happily, Apophis wasn't an idiot. He, with some help from Teal'c, was able to narrow the list of possibilities down. The strange humans had most likely come from some old possession that had been abandoned centuries ago. Since these humans had nuclear weapons and had figured out how to operate the chappa'ai, it was reasonable to assume that they had an appreciable level of technology. The fact that they had not made their presence known indicated that they had no spacefaring vessels to speak of. This meant that they probably did not have any naquadah, otherwise why would they rely on nuclear weapons and disregard space travel? This narrowed the list of candidate planets down to no more than a few dozen. Apophis dispatched scout ships to these planets with strict instructions to not be detected.

It may take weeks or even months for the scout ships to report back. In the meantime he could take some pleasure in interrogating his prisoners. Of course, if any of these strange humans had stayed on the planet that would be a big bonus, but it didn't seem likely that any had. Unbeknownst to Apophis one had stayed behind. Unfortunately he didn't find this out until after Daniel had stepped through the gate.


	3. Chapter 1: Questions (Pt 1)

_Since the previous post was short, and a second prologue, it didn't seem fair to have that be this weeks update. So instead you get two updates in one day! Isn't that swell?_

_Also, I think that I will post on Wednesdays. That feels right to me for no particular reason, and so I'm going to do it._

_As always, constructive criticism is welcomed._

_Cheers, and enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Questions**

The room was windowless, with grey walls and lit with overhead fluorescent lights. It was not an oppressive room; this wasn't some small room where people are interrogated. It looked mostly like a conference room, nicely appointed with some forgettable abstract art on the walls and maybe a potted plant in the corner. At the long table sat a rather dusty man, wearing glasses and lank, light brown hair. Just then the door opened and in walked a cadre of military personnel.

The first person was a man in his late forties, maybe early fifties. He was followed by another general and a few nameless attendants, some wearing uniforms, some in business attire, but all clearly associated with the military. The badges with ranks on them were what really gave that away. Following behind, and looking somewhat worried, was a familiar face. The familiar face wouldn't make eye contact with the seated man, though he did shoot a few furtive glances as the group arrayed themselves opposite him.

"Hello Dr. Jackson, my name is General Adams and I helped oversee the Stargate program and ..."

Before he could finish Jackson pipes up

"I don't remember seeing you there. Where's General West?"

"… and this is General Hammond," Adams indicated a balding bear of a man, "who has been heading up the Stargate program after General West left. These are Major's Brigman and Coffey. And of course you already know Colonel O'Neill."

"Daniel"

"Hello Jack"

"Before we get started, is there anything you need, something to drink maybe?"

As the assembled military sat down, Jackson indicated the ice water that had been placed on the table.

"Don't I get a lawyer?"

"I don't see why that's necessary, you're not under arrest."

"The guards at the warehouse seemed to think otherwise. In fact, right up until now, everyone said I was being detained for arrest, so pardon me if I don't really buy that."

"Of course they wanted to arrest you. A strange man showing up in the middle of a high security military complex will naturally set off a few alarms and bring in the military police."

O'Neill looked as surprised at his outburst as did Adams, however Adams had an additional annoyed look.

"Well, yes, as O'Neill implied, your arrival was a bit unusual. But once we heard about the nature of your arrival and who you were, we decided to take a closer look at things before jumping to conclusions. Now I know that you have had to answer a lot of questions recently, all while being shuffled around from facility to facility. The military does not always react to the unusual with utmost efficiency, but hopefully we can get things settled today."

Jackson was silent, if a little pensive. A small nod from O'Neill seemed to relax him a bit.

After a brief silence Adams continued, "So you have been living with the indigenous peoples of Abydos for close to a year now, is that correct?"

"Yes"

"And this is the same group of people you encountered when you first went through the gate?"

"Yes"

"Now it says here," Adams opened up a file one of the Majors handed him, "that you elected to stay behind in order to assure the destruction of the gate. Did you do that?"

"Well, yes, depending on what your definition of destroy is. I certainly made sure that no one from Abydos would be able to go through the gate again if that's what you mean."

A smile was briefly seen in O'Neill's eyes as Adams voice was tinged with annoyance. The general said, reading directly from the file,

"'… at which point we were satisfied that Jackson would be able to ensure that the weapon was detonated after my team and I had stepped through the gate, thus ensuring the obliteration of the Abydos gate and negating any potential future threats via the stargate.'"

A hard look was given to O'Neill.

"By that definition, did you destroy the stargate?"

"No, we buried it."

"Why didn't you destroy it, like you were supposed to?"

"I didn't see any reason to wreak nuclear holocaust on a group of humans who had done us no harm, and were themselves the victims of endless slavery and brutality. They didn't have to die, and so I wasn't about to let them."

Up until this point Jackson had been terse to the point of being sullen. Everything about his posture indicated a lack of interest in the proceedings. He was sprawled across the chair, legs kicked out and rocking slightly. But his eyes were cold and hard, boring into Adams as he spoke. As he was speaking that last statement though he became animated, leaning forward and jabbing a finger into the wood of the table as he spoke. As his words died so too did his energy. He sank back into the chair again and resumed his almost restless posture.

"Well, if you didn't destroy the gate, using our definition of the word, that means that Ra is still alive and still a threat. Surely he could have unburied the gate as easily as you did? Aren't we left with the same decision now as a year ago, destroy the gate or face the threat of an aggressive and highly advanced alien race? Your moral high ground is commendable Dr. Jackson, but it may have cost us dearly in the long run. Surely someone as smart as you could have found some way to use the bomb to destroy Ra and still preserve the people of Abydos?"

"Ah well you see, uhm…" Jackson appeared distinctly uncomfortable, but before he could answer the general's question, O'Neill spoke up

"If I may sir?"

A brief pause as Adams stared at O'Neill

"Go ahead."

"Jackson couldn't have used the bomb to destroy Ra, since I had already detonated it. During our final confrontation Ra had taken off from the planet and was heading into orbit. I set the timer on the bomb and sent it up to his ship using their transportation rings. We could see the explosion from the ground. Ra is dead, and there is no threat of retaliation since the majority of his forces were on the ship when it exploded."

"So you admit to falsifying your official report?"

"Ye…Yes. I falsified my report."

"I see."

Turning back to Jackson, Adams continued,

"So then you hang out for a year before deciding to come back and incidentally destroy many thousands of dollars' worth of equipment…"

Interrupting again, "Maybe you shouldn't put strange alien devices in a place where their event horizon can obliterate thousands of dollars' worth of equipment."

"Your actions have caused us trouble, Dr. Jackson, not the least of which is the destruction of property you caused!"

"Are you sure that I don't need a lawyer? It seems to me that you want to hold me accountable for your bad planning. Or am I missing something?"

"It seems that we may have gotten a little off topic," Hammond had a surprisingly gentle voice for so large a man, "Why did you come back to Earth?"

"I found evidence that there are others of the same race as Ra. I came back to warn you."

"I thought Ra was the last of his race?"

"That's what we thought. You see, according to Abydonian mythology, Ra had fought with…"

"I don't care about their mythology" This came from Adams

"If you want an answer to your questions you damn well better start caring about their mythology"

Even O'Neill was taken aback by Jackson's vehemence.

"According to the Abydonians, Ra had defeated the other gods in battle, and had returned to Abydos to care for his chosen people. This is clear evidence for the existence of others. Furthermore I found other evidence among the ruins in the area around the village. It appears that the proscription against writing only occurred after Ra returned to Abydos. It seems as though Ra wanted to hide his past from these people by outlawing writing and erasing or destroying any evidence that may indicate he was not the victor. There were several locations that had hieroglyphs and pictograms that had somehow escaped Ra's scourge. From these I could piece together bits of the past, most importantly that a number of battles had been fought on Abydos itself. This would indicate that Abydos was the only planet being fought over, and thus Ra's dominance over the planet would indicate his total victory over his enemies.

"But not all the evidence pointed to battles taking place solely on Abydos. A number of frescoes had forest backgrounds. Why is this something to take note of? Everything about the culture indicated a desert dwelling society. There were no remnants of a more temperate culture. All the legends they spoke of used desert imagery. None of the few artistic pieces they had showed anything other than desert landscapes and desert animals. Everything that I heard and saw indicates that these people were a desert dwelling culture, and had been for many, many generations.

"So where does the forest imagery come from? Are you listening?"

This last question was directed at Adams, who had been losing focus and was at that moment whispering something to one of the majors.

"No Jackson, I wasn't listening. So these desert people had some pictures of forests, so what?"

"So what? So what!? If the culture had always existed in the desert, then there is only one reason why they would know about forests. There were other battles on other planets. Surely you, as a military man, can understand what that means?"

This seemed to pique their interest

"You mean that Abydos isn't the only planet dominated by the alien race? That there are, or at least were, others?" Hammond again

"Yes! Exactly! And if there were others, who's to say that they aren't still inhabited? Between the mythos that Ra told the Abydonians and what I was able to uncover I doubt that Ra actually won the last battle. It seems clear that he lost, and that he retreated to Abydos, maybe to hide, maybe to rebuild his forces I don't know. Regardless of his reasons for returning, I think it highly unlikely that he was the last of his kind. There are more out there."

"So then the gate is still clearly a threat. By not destroying it you may well have caused Earth's eventual destruction."

"WHAT!?"

"Excuse me?"

Jackson and O'Neill were both outraged with the suggestion, and were more than happy to voice their disapproval. Hammond remained silent, but was shocked at the accusation.

"Had you done as ordered," and here Adams seemed to be addressing both Jackson and O'Neill, "This wouldn't be a problem. With the gate destroyed it wouldn't matter how many others were out there, they wouldn't be able to get to Earth. Therefore, any death and destruction that comes from these aliens is a direct result of your negligence."

"Oh, c'mon General! What, you don't think they have ships?"

"Excuse me colonel! Even if they have ships it won't matter. With Ra dead and the gate destroyed, why would they have any reason to suspect that Earth was even involved? Going there the first time was risky enough, but at least then we had no idea what we were facing. But now, knowing this, it seems to be clear that leaving the gate intact is only inviting these aliens to come through it. Your decision to not destroy the gate was foolhardy at best, and leaves us with just one option. We have to destroy their gate as well as ours!"

"Hang on a second, you can't place that on us! Like you said, going through the first time was risky, but don't you see, that already condemned us, if condemnation is our fate. We lived with these people, spoke with them, helped them overthrow their god! Don't you get it! We have already left enough clues for anyone to figure out where we came from, and destroying the gate will not change that. Hell, within the first few months they had already composed a saga of our exploits. When we first stepped through the gate we took a step that could not be undone. Destroying the gate now would be just plain idiotic"

"Gentleman, please! We are not getting anywhere by bickering about what could happen. I doubt that Jackson here intended to destroy a warehouse, much less the Earth. We can't blame him for things that he couldn't have foreseen, much less things that can't be foreseen and haven't even happened. Please, gentlemen, let's take a moment to calm down"

Adams seemed mollified by Hammond's speech, and after a few awkward moments as people cleared their throats and settled back into their chairs, the discussion continued.

"We still have to deal with the situation as it is. There are potential threats out there, and an instantaneous connection with Earth. It's too dangerous to leave that connection open. Our best strategy would be bury our gate and prepare a strategy to guard against orbital attack."

"I disagree," said O'Neill, "the gate wouldn't make a very good attack platform. You can't get a sizeable army through it with any speed. Sure, when you're trying to keep a small, centralized populace under control, especially if that populace isn't that advanced, the gate would be adequate for providing military transportation. But any large scale attack would likely come from large ships like what we saw on Abydos."

"We also don't know if these ships have defenses against the type of weapons we could use against them. I, for one, doubt that they would not be able to repel our missiles. Colonel, you said that you destroyed Ra's ship by deploying the weapon inside his ship?"

A nod from O'Neill towards Hammond

"So then we have no knowledge of what would happen if that same weapon was deployed outside the ship. Right now the gate offers a bigger advantage to us than it does to our enemies. Like O'Neill said, the gate does not allow for swift troop deployment. Furthermore, we are the ones who would decide where those troops would be deployed. Currently they will arrive deep underground, at the bottom of a mountain which is one of the most secure facilities on the planet, and is in turn surrounded by both army and air force bases. What's more, they would be arriving in the center of one of the most powerful nations on Earth. No, the gate does not pose any great military threat, in that we could contain any threat that came through the gate.

"But for us the gate is something different. If there are other planets out there, than it is likely that there are also new technologies that we can use to defend ourselves. For the enemy, if there is one, the gate represents very minor access to one planet, but for us the gate is our access to the rest of the galaxy. Surely we can use the gate to greater effect than our enemies can."

"Ok, that's something to consider."

Adams may be a bit of an ass, but at least he is willing to listen to others. Once he has deemed them worth listening to, that is. Jackson's appraisal of Adams added one notch on the positive side.

"Especially if we maintain a base of operations on Abydos, we can defend against any threat there, giving us advance warning and providing a second layer of defense."

"Excuse me, but that won't work."

Adams looked startled, as though he had forgotten Jackson was there.

"If there's more than one planet, there's more than one gate. They may launch an attack from Abydos, but there's no reason to assume that they will. I know of at least several hundred gate addresses."

"Do you mean these?" Major Coffey said, brandishing a sheaf of papers with hand written symbols on them.

"Yes, and it's good to know that you respect personal property."

Adams glared at Jackson

"This conversation seems to be veering into territory that you should not be a part of. We thank you for your time, Dr. Jackson, but for you this conversation is over. Please escort him out" This last bit was directed at the security guards at the door.


	4. Chapter 1: Questions (Pt 2)

Dr. Jackson was taken away, not forcefully but with protest. Once he was gone, the conversation resumed.

"So it's clear that you lied at least once in your official report. Is there anything in your report we can trust?"

"The only change I made was what I said before. I set the bomb off in Ra's ship in orbit, not in the pyramid with Ra's ship on top of it. The gate was not destroyed, and Jackson stayed on the planet. Everything else in my report is true and accurate."

Adams looked doubtful as he started looking at the document he held in his hands.

"To be clear, the smaller ships, the attack fighters or whatever, had shielding that was capable of withstanding small arms fire? And that the staff-like weapons carried by their ground forces were energy weapons with an effect like a small explosive charge? Their armor was mostly impervious to hand gun fire, but large guns like the M16 had a penetrating power within four or five shots? You also say that you took down an attack ship using several shots from a staff weapon. Is this correct?"

O'Neill finished making sure that the items listed were accurate before answering in the affirmative.

Hammond leaned forward, "We now know that a nuclear bomb somehow enhanced with the mineral they were mining has the power to destroy one of their much larger ships when detonated inside of it."

"And when I say we saw the explosion from the ground I mean that we really saw it. A bright flash, too bright at first, which quickly dimmed to a visible ball of light surrounded by an expanding ring of debris. The ship was utterly destroyed."

Adams and Hammond looked at each other. If an enhanced weapon can cause that level of destruction, than it is likely that an unenhanced weapon would at least disable one of their large ships.

"I see. So why did you falsify your report?" Adams

"With Ra out of the picture and Daniel staying behind to bury the gate, I saw no credible threat from Abydos. By all estimation, both by us and those who studied the case, Ra was the last of his kind. Even though this was the case, I was … worried that Abydos would still be seen as a threat and … I didn't want … I mean, I wanted to make sure that the people of Abydos were going to be alright."

"Did you not realize that there could be others out there, or at least recognize that possibility? "

But before O'Neill could answer, Hammond asked, "Did it not occur to you that an active Abydos gate could serve as a way to warn us about any new threat?"

"At the time I acted on what I knew. You have to remember that not only was it taken as true that Ra was a unique threat, but that the effort to destroy him and the gate required split second decisions. Those sorts of decisions are based on what is known to be true. We can't hold decisions made in the past against new intel that causes us to realize that something that we know to be true is wrong. It is true that I didn't consider the possibility that there were other threats. But there is a positive unintended consequence of my decision – we now know for certain that there are other potential threats. That gives us the opportunity to prepare for them."

Adams nodded, "Very well. You may go now Colonel. Thank you for your time."

There was a pause after O'Neill left and the majors were dismissed.

"It looks like my schedule just got filled for the next little while."

"You and me both" said Hammond with a grin. "We'll need to consider sending people to monitor the situation."

Both men had relaxed into their chairs.

"Yeah," Adams said as he refilled his water, "but the question is what we do about what they find. I don't think that any attempt should be made to defend Abydos. If there is no threat, we may wish to keep someone there to warn us if anything changes. If it is clear that there are others, and they are coming to Abydos, we have no choice but to leave. We got lucky that first time. I don't know for sure, but I tend to agree with the colonel and Dr. Jackson. The Abydonians know where we come from, they know the name Earth. Having access to the gate wouldn't make a drastic tactical change. If they are to come with the intent of attacking or enslaving us, they will come in ships. This alone trumps concern over accidentally leaving the gate active for the enemy, but it also gives us an advantage greater than the advantage given to the enemy. The Abydonians know freedom, and have proven that they are willing to fight for it. We may find this useful in the near future."

"Hell, knowing the name Earth may not even be that big a help. Who knows what they called it before we kicked them off the planet. In that case having an active gate controlled by the enemy does them no good." Hammond set down his empty glass.

"Let's hope so, for the sake of our already crowded schedules. Speaking of, I've got some other work to attend to around here before heading back to Washington. It was good seeing you George."

"You too. Oh, uh, what about O'Neill?"

"I think a mild reprimand, for the sake of posterity. He can hang around here if you want, just make sure that both of them stay on base."

"Will do, take care"

The men shook hands and parted ways. Adams called the president soon after the meeting. The president was taking time consider his options. Hammond went deeper into Cheyenne Mountain after the meeting, passing through and under NORAD. Once there he resumed all the other duties required of the day-to-day management of Stargate Command.

/ / /

Daniel was detained, but not exactly a prisoner. His quarters were comfortable, if a little spartan. An hour or so after he left the meeting, Jack knocked on his door. While they greeted each other warmly enough, no time was spared for pleasantries. Daniel's home was on Abydos. He had made a life there. When he decided to stay, he was fully expecting it to be for life. Jack knew that Daniel wanted to return, which made his job harder. He had to tell him that he wasn't allowed to, at least not yet. Jack wished that it was otherwise, but the decision was made.

Just because the military had made one decision didn't mean that Jack couldn't make one of his own. He decided that he would try and change their minds. He didn't mention it to Daniel, because frankly he had no idea how he was going to do that, but he would try. The next morning he went to see Hammond.

After a few pleasantries, "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Daniel, Dr. Jackson. We should consider his desire to go home."

Jack laid out his reasoning. Since he didn't know Hammond all that well, he wasn't sure about how to best explain his position. He attempted to reign in his temptation to be overly familiar with Hammond. He knew that he had a tendency to shoot off at the mouth sometimes and he didn't want that to interfere with Daniel's goal. Immediate release was probably unlikely. If there is no immediate threat, then Daniel should be allowed to return. He could potentially act as a liaison with Abydos, in case anything comes up. More to the point, Jack felt, was that Daniel deserved to return to his wife and the people he cared about.

Hammond listened carefully to Jack's arguments. Personally, he also thought that Daniel deserved to go home. However, he wasn't the one to make that decision. What's more, he could understand why Adams or the president would choose not to let Daniel leave. The best he could offer was to think about it.

"Ok Jack, I think I see your point. Unfortunately my hands are tied. I will consider what you've said, but I can't promise anything concrete. With any luck we can find a solution that works out for everybody, but the decision is ultimately not mine to make."

Later that afternoon the president was on the cusp of making his final decisions when some rather disturbing news was heard. A few days ago a strange object had been found in the Kuiper belt. No one knew exactly what it was, since it vanished a short while later. Astronomers and telescopes operated by the government had caught sight of it as well. The conclusion reached was that some type of alien craft had been or possibly still was orbiting the sun. A new urgency was lent to taking action.

It was decided that a team would be sent to Abydos. Hammond saw to it that O'Neill was chosen along with a few members from the previous expedition. Jackson was to go along to serve as a translator. There was little additional knowledge that he had which would be of significant interest to a potential enemy, and so if he stayed behind that would be an acceptable risk. There had been no guarantee that Jackson would have been chosen to go with the team, had more time been available. Circumstances forced the issue. Daniel didn't mind too much about it though. He was far more concerned with getting back, no matter the risks to him.

The team was ordered to asses any potential threat and then return home. They were not there to defend or lend aide to the Abydonians. The gate would not be destroyed; the objective of the mission would be to gather the information necessary to make an informed decision about long term strategy. There was an unusual tension when the team first got together.

The familiar faces, such as Feretti and Kawalski, were outwardly confident, though at times visibly tense. They knew what to expect, at least a little. For them, the first time through the gate was the hardest. You knew nothing about what was going to happen, what it would feel like to get sent to a wholly different planet. Would you survive? What was on the other side? The gate was clearly advanced technology, would they find who had made it on the other side, and how, exactly, would they react to their arrival? Having had those questions answered brought some relief. On the other hand, they knew to expect fierce and hostile aliens arrayed with advanced weapons and superior numbers. This did not provide any relief. There were a few new soldiers, such as Young and Simmons, and they showed no fear, though mostly only when the veterans were around.

They didn't talk much as they got ready for the mission. They tied shoes and fastened belts. They retrieved their arms and concentrated on the plan. Once everyone was ready, O'Neill led them to the already active gate. They were ushered into the room in silence, and assembled at the foot of the ramp.

The intercom clicked into life and Jack turned around. He looked through the windows that lead from the gate room to the control room as Hammond leaned into the microphone.

"Colonel, you know what to do. Your team knows what to do, and you have done all that you can to prepare for this mission. It is up to you to get it done. I will see you when you return."

O'Neill saluted, spun around and marched up the ramp, followed shortly by Daniel. For the second time in their lives they stepped through an event horizon and into another world.

* * *

_A/N: My thanks to Gatesmasher for helping me clear up a bit of confusion with this chapter._


	5. Chapter 2 - Celebration

**Chapter 2**

** Celebration**

Gate travel is weird. It could be described as what a glass of water feels as it goes through a twisting series of pipes. You might try and describe what you hear, a roaring, tearing sound, like rushing wind. You could also try and describe what was seen, though without any thing like your eye existing when you're inside an event horizon it is hard to imagine what was doing the seeing. Bright lights that could be stars or could be something else entirely would be spread across inky blackness. An odd vortex would contain you as you sped down it, inexorably dragging you towards a bright pulsing light. Unfortunately, any attempt to describe the experience would fall short of the actual thing. Traveling through a stargate is something that can only be comprehended by experiencing it. On the other hand, your arrival would be quite easy to explain: Cold and violent, for the most part. You would be spat out of the gate and the air would condense and then freeze on your skin. Within a few moments you would warm up, but it would take longer to shake the feeling that you were at one and the same time as large as a galaxy and smaller than an electron. That is because, for a brief moment, you actually were. Gate travel is weird.

A number of Abydonians had been selected to guard the gate during Daniel's absence, which is why word was able to spread quickly after the arrival of the SG team. They had barely all made it through and were just getting their bearings when people started to pour into the room. Kasuf quickly made his way over to Daniel and embraced him.

"Ah Daniel! It is good to see you again!"

"And you too, I see you bring a crowd with you." Daniel eyed the group slightly nervously as more people poured into the room.

"Ever the observant one is our Rashidi," He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Yes, many were worried that you would not be able to return. But joy is upon us now that you have, and we have much to do. Come, get settled in, and when you have we can talk more of things."

As Kasuf neared the end of the last sentence his face grew tight. But in a flash it was back to big smiles and sparkling eyes.

"Hello again my friend!" Kasuf exclaimed when he saw Jack

Jack looked up, slightly nonplussed, as he let his backpack slide from his shoulder.

"Hiya" Jack stuck out his hand, and there was an awkward moment as he tried to shake hands while Kasuf tried to bow. They eventually figured out how to greet each other.

A clear voice called out above the hubbub of the crowd.

"Daniel!"

There, through a break in the crowd, was Shau're. Daniel slowly straightened up, whispering the name of his beloved.

They moved towards each other, not running, but with urgency, never letting their eyes wander from those of the other. They slowed as they drew near. Their arms gently wove the two together, like two trees that had spent a century growing around each other. It would be appropriate if they happened to embrace while standing separate from the rest, bathed in a shaft of golden light. As it was, the room was crowded and poorly lit with torches. But for them the world had gone and there was only each other. For them there was golden light, even if no one else could see it.

Skaara, discreet as ever, waited until they had finished their embrace before saying hello. Their meeting was warm, as was all the other tumult that surrounded the scene. But that gentle chaos quickly became order as the Abydonians, with Daniel in tow, returned to the village. O'Neill oversaw the setup of camp a few hundred yards out from the pyramid. He organized the telescopes and radio receivers that would be used to scan the skies. He flew a high altitude balloon to get an aerial view of the area and he organized the all-important field kitchen. Soon a runner was sent from the village.

In one of those happy coincidences, the soldiers had just finished putting the camp in order when they were invited to the celebration dinner that would be starting shortly. O'Neill for one was quite glad to hear it.

"Oh man, this is gonna be great. They have this stuff that tastes like chicken, it's fantastic. And they really know how to party."

Some people would have to stay behind, to guard against wild animals and to monitor their equipment, but O'Neill made sure that all the new faces were headed to the feast. The sun was low on the horizon when they entered the village. They were led to a large tent, illuminated with dozens of lamps. Light and sound poured out when the flap was opened, as well as a tidal wave of heat. Inside were many people surrounding a long, low table laden with food. They took their seats and the celebration began. There was much revelry and singing, stories and laughter. Some of the younger people, those who had participated in the battle with Ra, re-enacted that battle to much applause. Old tales from their past were recounted, and the hopes of a new future were welcomed. Kasuf, though happy to join in with all the other celebrations, participated little in such speculations.

/ / /

The party was starting to wind down. Those too drunk or heavy with food to walk were carried out. Those exhausted from their day had already left for sleep. Many still hung around, but the crowd was quickly thinning. Kasuf and Daniel broke away from their small group and cornered Jack.

"We should talk." Kasuf's face was stony again, though he smiled easily enough when waving to some who were leaving.

"This way please," he said as he led them outside.

The air outside had gone from baking hot to freezing. Walking out of the tent caused Jack to gasp slightly from the sudden chill. Above them stars in all their uncountable variety were arrayed with breathtaking profusion in the crystal clear sky. Jack took a moment to take it in.

"I hope you enjoyed the night."

"That was one hell of a meal, and as always, you guys know how to show us a good time. But that's not what you wanted to talk about."

"No. Over the past few weeks a few people have gone missing. Sometimes someone gets lost in the desert or is injured. But these disappearances are different. Someone is around one day, and gone the next, as though they wandered off into the night."

Daniel and Jack took a moment to reflect on the likelihood that someone would voluntarily head into the bone chilling darkness that surrounded the village.

"Furthermore," continued Kasuf, "those who are missing are entirely those who would not be quickly noticed if they were missing. There was one who did little more than was necessary to sustain his own life, and a poor woman who lived near the edge of the village, made cloth and couldn't see very well, as well as others. None of them had much cause to stray from the village, and individually their absence wouldn't be any more unusual than any other missing person, but all of them gone within a few weeks of each other?"

Kasuf left the question hanging in the air. Daniel picked up the thought.

"There have also been sightings of strange lights in the night sky" There was a serious tone to Daniel's voice that Jack had rarely heard before. "They can be seen sometimes, tracking across the sky from east to west, usually to the north though a few may have been spotted directly overhead." Jack glanced at the sky.

"Are you sure that this couldn't all just be coincidence or people seeing things that aren't there?"

Kasuf and Daniel looked at each other for a moment before Kasuf began.

"Ever since we destroyed Ra, we have been diligently watching the skies for anything suspicious. And of course, once Rashidi started talking about the wonders of the universe, there were many who became interested in the sky for their own reasons. These lights were seen by many."

He looked expectantly at Daniel.

"It seems clear that something strange is going on, I don't know what." Daniel seemed slightly nervous.

'You don't want to speculate either. For that matter, neither do I. We both know what this means.' Thought O'Neill to himself, where he kept it.

"Well, we should probably head back to camp. You know, to check on the equipment and make sure everything is working properly back there," and here O'Neill gave a hard look to Daniel, "Plus I still need to make my initial report back to the SGC. I assume you'll be wanting to stay here tonight?"

Daniel nodded, which caused Kasuf to smile.

"Alright. Well, I'll be back by tomorrow to let you know about any developments." And with that Jack headed back into the tent to gather up his troops while Daniel and Kasuf faded into the darkness whispering rapidly to each other in a language that Jack didn't understand.

Jack was quiet on the walk back, maybe even a little pensive. He didn't like what Kasuf had said. He tried to avoid the idea that a clear and present threat was on Abydos, because he knew that meant the mission would be scrubbed and the Abydonians would be left to fend for themselves. Nevertheless, he did his duty when he got back to camp. While the optical equipment didn't pick up anything more than the odd flash, nothing definitive, the radio equipment did. They hadn't heard anything like voices. They mostly heard strange and erratic sounds, squawks and squeaks and whistles, at seemingly random intervals and intensities. Had the equipment been on the outskirts of a large city on Earth they might have expected to hear something similar. The fact that they were picking these signals up while on a planet that supposedly had no electrical equipment could mean only one thing. Jack dialed the gate and made his report.

/ / /

The next morning Jack made his way to the village. It seemed that most everyone knew his face, which was a bit disconcerting. They were friendly enough, however, and it was simply Jack's years of covert military work that made him apprehensive of recognition. It probably would have taken him only minutes to find Daniel had he not been so well known. As it was half an hour had passed before he found himself in conversation.

"We got lucky last time"

"We can't abandon these people."

"We can't protect them either."

"We don't even know for sure if another goa'uld will show up!"

"C'mon Daniel, you heard Kasuf. Strange, wandering stars, missing people – what are the chances that that's just coincidence?"

Daniel was silent.

"We can't save these people. But I can save you, I can save Shau're."

"What about her brother or her father? What of Akil or Neema or Omari? These people are family to me just as surely as the others!"

Jack looked abashed, glancing at the ground and at the sky over Daniels shoulder before looking him in the eye.

"I had to offer."

"I know. Thank you."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, good luck Jack."

"Yeah, you too."

Daniel and Jack shake hands and part ways. Jack watches as Daniel heads back towards the village. He knows that this will be the last time for a long time that he will see him.

/ / /

In orbit above the planet there is a ship, the flagship of Apophis. He is tall with a lean, muscular frame. His face is hard, almost gaunt, with bright eyes. He sits in a chair that's almost a throne and activates a screen in front of him. A younger man's face appears. He is Teal'c, first prime of Apophis. He is heavily muscled, and careful to keep his face neutral. It is rounded and almost boyish, and he learned long ago that he did not have a naturally fierce visage, and any humor or smile that came to it made him seem soft or weak. Over time, however, his reputation began to overcome any visual deficiency he may have. Those who served with him knew him to be a fierce warrior with a cunning mind. Others learned that his was the face of death, if they saw it and they were his enemy.

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, my lord. Several of the scout ships have returned. I believe one of them found the planet you were looking for."

"Ah, yes, tell me more."

"There are several large landmasses with a few oceans between them. There is much electromagnetic radiation that is clearly the product of intelligence, and at night great cities can be seen. I would estimate that there are at least four billion people on the planet, or possibly even ten. My guess would be there are about five or six billion."

Six billion! Apophis was momentarily stunned. Not even the most powerful system lord had more than one billion slaves, and now here drops into his lap like divine providence a single planet with six times that many. It was staggering. Sure, the population of a planet was kept low in order to keep control, but even if he had to kill half or even two thirds of the population that would make him instantly one of the most powerful system lords to have ever existed! If Apophis believed in a supernatural entity he would surely be thanking him now. But he doesn't, and so instead he starts thinking.

"What are their space faring capabilities?"

"It is as you suspected, my lord. They have a number of satellites in orbit around the planet, but nothing more than that. Or at least, nothing that we could find and so nothing of interest. They may have sent…"

Apophis looked askance at the screen, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'I really don't need to know the details.'

"…their spacefaring capabilities are minimal," Teal'c finished smoothly.

"I see. They could launch weapons against us in orbit, but it would be nothing that our shields couldn't handle."

"Yes, but quelling any resistance on the ground would be difficult. We would need a lot of resources to ensure we accomplished the goal quickly."

"Right, of course, I suppose we could bombard them, that's an option…"

Apophis trailed off. He wasn't looking directly at the screen anymore. Instead he had his chin in his hand and a hungry look in his eye.

"Very well Teal'c, no time to discuss this now. Think about possible strategies. I will contact you again in a few days."

"Very good, my lo…"

The screen shut off before he could finish his reply. Teal'c turned, and with a sigh, went back to reading reports of the battles taking place far from Abydos but closer to his own home. He had a job to do. Let Apophis get on with the whole godding business. He was a soldier, a commander, and he was in charge of prosecuting a war against other system lords. If Apophis wanted him to come up with plans to attack another planet, well, he'd have to do that too somehow. It was going to be a sleepless few days for him.

Back on the ship Apophis closed the connection and started pacing the room. After a few minutes he came to a decision. His satellites had spotted some new tents near the pyramid. They were unlike any that the villagers had, and there was also some odd radio transmissions going on. It was about time for Apophis to make his presence felt.

/ / /

Jack was almost back to the camp when his radio came to life.

"Sir, we have multiple ships entering the atmosphere, plus one big mutha right behind them."

He looks up but can't see anything. Shit, he knew he shouldn't have put the camp so far from the gate.

"Copy that, I'm on my way. Start packing up, we're outta here."

Jack starts sprinting back to the camp. When he gets there he sees military chaos, soldiers darting here and there, packing things up, shouting orders, getting ready to move. He could already see the ships descending on their position.

"Forget that other stuff," he shouts at a soldier loading up a large crate, "Just grab your gear and run. We need to leave, now!"

The other soldiers hear his command and start quick marching towards the pyramid. Gliders begin circling overhead, raining fire down upon them. A few soldiers are picked off as the rest dive for what little cover there is among the hillocks of sand. The gliders aren't aiming to kill, but instead are trying to pin the men down. Jack looks up in time to see more ships descending on their position.

"Screw the cover," he screams into his radio, "Haul ass back to the pyramid, move, run run run!"

They came over the top of a hill a few hundred feet from the base of the pyramid. They see a troop ship already landed, with forty or more soldiers running towards them.

"Fuck, cluster on me, concentrate your fire on the troops."

The human soldiers drop to the ground, weapons propped on the sand, firing down towards the oncoming storm. They are perched behind the brow of the hill, presenting as minimal a target as possible. Those on the downslope watch behind them, firing at the ships overhead and keeping an eye on the troops amassing on every side.

"O'Neill, we got company on our six, three and eight. More gliders overhead, containing fire, troop transports landing at…"

O'Neill turned in time to see the informant rolling down the hill. His people were dropping like flies, surrounded by actinic blue light whenever hit. Was this goa'uld using different weapons? No time to think, just move aim fire, move aim fire, shouting out commands as he could. Just then the ground started to shake and the air was filled with an almost subsonic, overpowering rumble. Jack looked up and what he saw took his breath away. A massive ship was descending on the pyramid. Dammit, he had looked away from his target. Jack brought his eyes back to the horizon just in time to see an enemy soldier leveling his weapon. Before Jack could respond his vision was filled with bright blue-white light and then darkness.


	6. Chapter 3: Interrogation (Pt 1)

**Chapter 3 **

** Interrogation**

Jack is strapped to a chair. It is hard, deliberately designed for pain and discomfort. His vision is a little blurry, which isn't nearly as worrisome as the fact that he can't move. He fights back the panic as his vision returns and he sees his surroundings more clearly, if you could call what he sees as clear. It is a dim, musty room with low, evil lights serving only to highlight the darkness. While the room is certainly not large, it is impossible to tell its exact dimensions. The smell is awful. The panic that had ebbed as he acquainted himself with his surroundings began to flow back into him like a wave when he realized why the arms of the chair and the floor were slightly sticky. There was blood, fresh blood, coating everything. The panic was back for just a moment before Jack was able to force it down, but some of it remained like a sour taste in his throat.

Apophis watched his subject from the corner of the room as he woke up and began to look around him. He knew that these first moments when a prisoner was beginning to realize the full gravity of the situation they were in would reveal much about the person. This man could control his fear, that much was certain. Torture did not seem like it would be the most efficient method to extract information from the subject, however it should at least be attempted. Not only had Apophis been surprised before by the shallow nature of bravado, he had to find some way of keeping himself amused.

A man entered Jack's field of vision. He was dressed in something between the armor worn by the soldiers and the clothing worn by emperors. He didn't say anything, merely appeared to be observing Jack.

"Lemme guess, you're the guy driving the big ship outside."

Apophis allowed himself a slight grin.

"I am a God. I do not _drive_," he said this word with disdain, "my ship. I order others to do my bidding, and they do it. I have complete and total control over my forces, much as I have complete and total control over you."

As he spoke he walked over to the wall and pressed a button. A panel slid up, revealing a number of painful devices. The light that spilled from the recessed area did little to distinguish the features of the man.

"Well, you're certainly not Ra. I should know. I'm the one who killed him."

One mystery solved, Apophis thought to himself. Also, boisterous bragging. This could be useful.

"Yes, I was wondering what happened to my dear brother. We are difficult beings to destroy. I wonder, how did you do it?" Apophis's voice was measured and calm. He didn't look directly at Jack as he asked his question. He toyed with the various instruments of torture that he had at his disposal.

Jack was silent for a moment, his face going hard.

"I told him to jump off a cliff, and he did it. I had complete control over him, just as I will have complete control over you."

Ah, here was something new. Ordinarily people used bravery to cover their fear, but this was different. This prisoner was arrogant. Apophis moved away from the wall.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you will. How could you not, being such a mighty warrior?"

As Apophis finished speaking his hand whipped out and delivered a vicious blow to Jacks face. His head rocked back. Jack spit out the blood, aiming for Apophis. He missed, but only barely. Apophis laughed, low and evil, as he began pacing in front of his subject.

"I met Ra in a similar position to this one, you know."

"And now he is dead, by your hand no less!" Another blow to the face.

"I'm thinking of making a habit of killing off your family members, now that I know you have them."

Damn! Most prisoners were so cowed by their position that they rarely thought beyond it. But this one was listening to him, paying attention. Why, he was almost a goa'uld himself! He considered letting more of this man's blood spill on the floor next to the spittle and blood that was already there, but decided against it. Different tactics would be needed for him.

"I see then you know little about me. I have no other family. For example, you do not know that I strangled my father. I watched as the life faded from him. I believe he was proud of me for doing so."

"Oh, so you're a little daddy's boy, desperate for respect?"

Apophis laughed then, a great big guffaw. "Oh yes, surely yes! I am but a simple creature, easily understood." The kick was precise, landing right below the kneecap and driving it up and back. Jack could not stop himself from gasping in pain.

"Let me tell you something dog," Apophis leaned in close, eye to eye with Jack. His voice was cold and merciless. "You don't know me. You know nothing of us. We are gods, and you are but a plaything. You are my toy, and I will so enjoy playing with you." He smiled as he spoke the last sentence, and resumed his pacing.

"Like hell. You laugh as though I was wrong, but you hurt me anyway. And if that wasn't enough, your happy little speech gave you away. You want to be a god; you want to be in control…"

Another blow to the face. Apophis reminded himself to be careful. This was no slave, born in servitude. This one knew freedom. He was not arrogant so much as defiant.

Taking a breath, "Yes, I do want to be in control. And as you see, I am. I can do with you as I will. I have the faith of millions to support me. You are nothing, a speck in the great cosmic dark, while I am the cleansing flame, brighter than suns, and I will last a thousand years. You? You will last, if you are amusing enough, for a few more days."

Jack laughed then, blood pouring down his nose and into his mouth, down his chin and into his clothes.

"You may indeed be able to hurt me, even kill me, but you will not have my faith. And it is faith that you want, obedience. You want a trained dog, a slave, someone to worship you. I tell you now, nothing you do will convince me to worship you. You are nothing to me." Jack spat again.

Oh, yes, this would be fun! Apophis hated torturing and questioning other goa'uld. Their arrogance was so simple. Yes, when it came time to find out factual plans and such, the games they played could be quite interesting. But as for figuring out who they really were, for getting inside the heads of his enemies? That was easy. Goa'uld are simple creatures. But this one, this strange human from some backwater planet, now he was something new, something he hadn't seen before. Each time he though he had begun to grasp how this willful little human thought he was wrong. Apophis decided to take his time with him. In any case, it was unlikely that he would find out much from him regarding facts this session anyway.

"But why would I want your faith? Like I said, you are a toy, nothing more. Faith is earned, not beaten into someone. I already have many who worship me, and soon I will have many more." Apophis paused, looking at Jack out of the corner of his eye.

"I know where you come from."

This didn't garner the reaction that Apophis was looking for. No gasp, no shock, merely a cocked eyebrow.

"What, you mean your little ship? Yeah, we saw that. Why do you think we came back here?"

"Ah, I see that I must improve how I train my scout ship pilots. I think I will begin by publicly executing the pilot responsible for finding you."

"I thought faith couldn't be beaten into someone?"

"Fear is the widest path to faith."

"Faith through fear is not faith at all."

Apophis briefly imagined ripping the man's throat out. He resisted the urge. Jack laughed again.

"If you truly thought fear equaled faith you would have struck me again as you so clearly wanted to."

"Had I struck you just now I would have killed you. But I like you, I want to keep you around to amuse me. Take him away and bring me another."

This last was directed at the guards standing behind Jack. As they unbound him he said, "Ha. Wanting to kill me proves me right."

Apophis faced the wall, seething rage coursing through him. Insolent! Arrogant! Defiant! Damn these new humans. No, Apophis counseled himself, do not let the rage control you. It clouds the mind, goading you into actions you do not wish to take. I will learn the lesson this prisoner taught me, and I will not make the same mistake with the next one.

/ / /

Jack was led through dimly lit halls that looked little different from the torture room he had been in. As he walked he saw another group coming towards them. It was apparently Ferretti's turn. Jack said nothing, as nothing could be said. All that could be communicated was done so through locked gazes as they passed each other in the corridor that reeked of death.

Jack was taken to a cell, one of many in a line down one side of a hall. On the opposite side was a blank wall with torches directly across from each door. A guard was stationed periodically along the hall, which terminated in a dead end. Only now did he allow himself to feel the fear and the shame. His hands shook as he tried to clean the blood off of his arms. The blood on his face could wait, as that was his own.

After a few minutes another group of prisoners were led past his cell. They were all Abydonians, except for one.

"Daniel!"

Daniel looked at Jack. His glasses were broken, his face bloody and bruised. The guards place him in a cell a few doors down from Jack. They left, with only the hall guards remaining.

"Daniel!" Jack called out to the friend he cannot see.

"Yeah?"

"What's been going on buddy?"

"You were right." Daniels voice was a low monotone, cold and lifeless. "The village was attacked. I think they were after me. I watched my friends die today. But me they let live."

The last word finally held some emotion, but it did little to ease Jack's worry. It was a word dripping with contempt. One of the guards came forward. He looked as though he might have interrupted earlier, but this guard knew his job well. Hopelessness spreads quickly among captives.

"You will stop talking. Now."

"Oh yeah, how you gonna stop us?" Jack's bravado came roaring back.

The guard said nothing, merely gave Jack an evil smirk. He lowered his weapon, aimed it, and fired into the cell next to Jack's.

"If you continue talking people will continue dying."

Jack is silent as the moaning from the next cell grows quieter, grows softer, and eventually dies altogether.

/ / /

Teal'c could tell that his master was frustrated. For days now Apophis had been interrogating the prisoners, but it seemed that they were less than forthcoming with information. The stubborn nature of the Abydonians was bad enough, but it was nothing as compared to these people from Earth. Most had remained resilient, though a few had broken, just a little. They had learned some things, the name they called their planet for example. More importantly, Apophis had learned much about their individual characters. This would be helpful since any information that they gained would have to be done slowly, using cunning more than fear.

Apophis would be sending them to Chulak, to be interrogated by Teal'c. While he never admitted it, Apophis knew that Teal'c was better at that intricate style of questioning. Apophis had even managed to kill a few of the prisoners, but even that had led to some useful information. The only time that the one called O'Neill had become visibly angry was when he learned of the death of one of his men. It was little things like that which would allow Teal'c to do his work, which is why Apophis spent plenty of time conveying such information.

"Remember, Teal'c, that they are far more stubborn than other humans, easily on par with a well-trained Jaffa."

"Yes, my lord."

"They are also loyal. They won't respond well to pain for the most part."

"Yes, my lord."

"You remember which ones I said were more susceptible to, ah, physical questioning?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Use that against the others. What they will bear on themselves they can't bear to see done to others."

"As you say, my lord."

"Come now Teal'c! Are you growing impatient with my instructions?"

They grinned at each other. Their relationship was not without mirth.

"No, my lord."

"Very well, you know what to do. They should be arriving in the next day or so."

Apophis cut off the communication and went back to work.


	7. Chapter 3: Interrogation (Pt 2)

The ship used to transport the prisoners was a modified rek'aush, a troop transport ship. There wasn't room for individual cells, but there were divisions in the holding area. Care was taken to ensure that not all the Earthlings were held in the same cell.

Captain Charles Kawalsky had leaned back along the bench that circled the cell, one leg propped up with the other trailing on the floor. Every once in a while a tune would pop into his head and he would hum or sing quietly to himself. He laughed softly or smiled when he remembered a good joke or fond memory. The cuts and bruises on him hadn't yet started to heal. The other people in the cell, Abydonian and Earthling alike, had learned to avoid him. Jack was starting to get worried. With much hesitation he decided that it was time for a talk.

"Hey there Charles."

"Sir." Kawalsky sat up and looked straight ahead.

"At ease Major, I just want to chat." Jack sat down next to his friend.

"Yes sir." Kawalsky continued to stare into the distance.

"How you doin'?"

"Well, I don't have some bastard trying to beat me up at the moment, so I'd say that I'm doing pretty good."

O'Neill gave him a once over, his face a picture of incredulity.

"Trying?"

"Hey, man," Kawalski produced a cheeky grin, "I gave as good as I got."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I managed to spit on him once."

Jack smiled. Kawalsky still had not faced his commanding officer.

"You know, I tried that too. But I kept missing."

Kawalski chuckled.

"Maybe one day I can teach you to be a bad ass like me."

Kawalski leaned forward, giving a ragged laugh. Then he leaned back into the wall, saying as he did so "oh man." His voice was quiet, distant. His head bounced off the wall with an audible thud. Jack didn't know what to say, and Kawalski was content to keep the silence. After a minute though, Jack knew that he had to say something.

"Look, I know things are tough right now. I mean, look at these people. They're scared, tired, hurtin'. They've been looking around for something, anything to help them, to support them. I've been doing what I can to keep these people sane, but I need your help."

While Jack spoke Kawalski set his jaw. He had yet to look directly at Jack, being content to stare into the distance, or possibly into some internal hell. Now, however, he didn't stare into the distance. He was looking right in front of him, face getting red and shoulders tensing. Finally he turned his head and spoke directly to Jack.

"What about me, huh? Do you think that maybe I'm under just as much pressure as these folks?" His voice, previously quiet, had started to get loud.

"Maybe I need someone to keep me sane, to support me, man. It' not like I was trained for this shit. None of us were. We were just blind idiots, stepping through that gate, we had no idea what to expect. And then they called me back and … and I couldn't say no … not with Ferr... And now he's dead, Jack. Ferretti's dead."

"Ok, now, it's alright, just relax" Jack said, holding up his hands in an attempt to placate his anger.

Kawalski looked forward again before speaking.

"You know why they chose me for that first mission?"

"Not really, I mean, you were … you are a good soldier…"

"Yeah, that's me," Kawalsky said with a hint of a manic grin on his face. "My record was just as good as all the others, as the other candidates. I mean, it's not like they choose dregs for a top secret mission like that, right? But I had something those other fellas didn't have. Oh sure, we were all good soldiers, knew our stuff. But me, I had dreams those other guys didn't have. You wanna know what I wrote my senior thesis on at the academy?" Kawalsky glanced at his commander.

"Sure man, what was it?"

"Liquid fueled rocketry. Boy was my girl pissed at the time too. Colleen, I think her name was." Kawalski turned his troubled face away for a second, whispering "or was it..."

"Yeah, Colleen or something. Anyway, she wanted me to stick to more conventional topics like the history of flight or some such. But I didn't care, I dreamed of space. I wanted to be the next Jim Lovell, the next Ed White. That's why I was chosen for that first mission. Those other guys, they dug cars or baseball or other stuff. I dug space. They figured I'd be better at handling the stuff we'd find than them."

Jack didn't let the names Kawalski dropped faze him.

"I don't think I was ever so glad to see home again as I was when we got back," Kawalski continued, "That first night we were allowed out of the mountain, me and Luis went straight into town. Hit up a bar, got drunk, told stories. Man, we laughed so hard. Remember when you tried to get Skaara to smoke? That kid almost died from coughing. And the look on Jacksons face when he poked his head out of the tent, realizing he just got hitched? It was like he knew that his life was over. We had some good times."

"Yeah," Jack said.

"We raised our glasses for the dead that night too. I just bet everyone else in that bar that we were plum crazy, laughing one minute, damn near crying the next." A slight pause before continuing, "Twelve of us went on that mission, and eight of them died. But not me and Ferretti, no siree. We lived to tell the tale, yes we did. We kept in touch after that too. I mean, who the hell else were we supposed to talk to? You were off doing god knows what, having your own life. Me and Luis, well, we decided to hang around Colorado. It's a nice place. Better then Arizona, that's for damn sure. Too friggin' hot. I don't know how Jackson could stand it on Abydos. Too much sand, too much sun, and even hotter than Arizona."

Kawalski lapsed back into silence then. After a moment Jack spoke up.

"You get used to it I suppose."

"I dunno man, there some things a man just can't get used to."

Kawalsky faced Jack again, his eyes beseeching, red rimmed and angry, his face rigid.

"I don't know what I'm gonna tell his wife. I don't know if I'll even be able to tell his wife. Luis wasn't much into the whole science thing, but after he got back, man did he ever get the bug. Started watching _Cosmos _and _Star Trek _and even bought himself a telescope, a nice one too."

"Yeah, I got one when we got back too."

"I already had one. Showed him how to set it up, how to use it. I can't tell you how many nights we just got drunk looking at the stars. He was a good man, Jack." His voice faltered a little as neared the end of the last sentence.

"Yeah, yeah he was. I woulda liked to join you guys, but like you said, I was busy."

"If I'd'a known you were in Colorado I would have invited you."

"I only moved here a few weeks ago. Besides, I did have my own life going on. I tried to patch things up with Sara, you know. Went back to Minnesota."

"How'd that go?" Kawalski was looking straight ahead again.

"Not well. She was just … It was too late. Our lives had already fallen apart; it just took us a minute to realize that. We've moved on."

"Sorry to hear that Jack."

"It's alright. We know where we stand now. We're comfortable."

"Huh. I ain't." Kawalski put his head in his hands. "I don't know where we're going, I only know where we been, and it wasn't so nice. I can't imagine where we're headed is going to be much better." Kawalski raised his head a little, looking forward. "He was so damn excited to get back out here. I guess since he spent most of his life not looking to the sky the excitement had built up in him. It was like a whole new world, and he wanted to get back to it. When I heard he signed up to go through the gate again, well, I guess I had to go too. Keep him safe, you know?"

Kawalski shook his head.

"Shit man, I just wanna get home. I don't ever want to go through this again. I just wanna go home, retire, do something nice and quiet and safe. I just wanna go home."

Kawalski's voice was shaking. Jack was startled to realize his friend was near tears.

"Hey c'mon buddy. We'll get through this, you'll see. I'm here for you. I'll keep you sane 'til we get back."

Charles looked at Jack and offered him a smile, a genuine smile. Jack didn't know if he had helped, but at least he tried.

"Hey Jack, why'd you move to Colorado?"

Jack thought for a second, "I dunno. Warmer than Minnesota."

Charles nodded.

"Thanks for the chat, Jack."

"Yeah, anytime buddy."

The pair sat in silence then. They said what needed to be said, all that could be said.


	8. Chapter 3: Interrogation (Pt 3)

When they arrived they were shuffled off the ship. The prisoners were led into a large stone building, almost like a castle. Jack's soldiers looked tense, like they might make a run for it. Jack knew that would be a bad idea. There were too many guards, with no place to go. They had no idea where they were or where the stargate was, or even if there was a stargate on this planet. Besides, Daniel might not even be able to figure out how to get them home, even if they made it to the gate. Jack made sure to make eye contact with the jumpiest officers, trying to calm them. No one made a move.

The courtyard they were led into was sparse and not overly large. Along the grey stone walls stood rank upon rank of alien soldiers in armor. On the battlement stood more, some behind large gun emplacements. During the walk here the Earthlings had clumped together, mostly in small groups. Charles, Jack, and Daniel had gravitated towards each other. The massive wood and metal doors that they had been led through swung shut behind them, closing with a sonorous clang. Across from the group was a short flight of steps which led up onto a platform that stretched across the entire wall. Another pair of doors, smaller yet equally intimidating, were placed dead center along this wall.

The doors opened. Through them walked a large, muscular man with a strange gold design centrally placed on his forehead. The prisoners were urged, through means such as pointing, shoving, shouting, and outright dragging, to form a single line fanned out in front of the man. He observed them coolly from atop the platform before smiling widely and spreading his arms in exultation.

"Welcome," he said in a booming voice, "to Chulak! I am Teal'c, and I will be the one who kills who."

A riffle of fear spread through the group.

"For most of you, your death will not be today. For others, be it through chance or accident, you will die at the hands of one of these men surrounding you. For those of you who are scared, let me be the first to assure you," Teal'c paused a moment to look each prisoner in the eye.

"You will never leave this place alive."

As murmurs of fear rippled across the group Teal'c indicated three people, all Abydonian. The guards behind them shoved them forward, grouping them together a short way in front of the other prisoners. The captives were forced to their knees, facing Teal'c. He walked down the stone steps, stopping a few feet in front of the three. He lowered the staff weapon he had been carrying and aimed it. He fired his weapon. He fired again. He fired a third time. Two died instantly, but one did not. Teal'c watched without emotion as the man lay gasping and bleeding in the dirt. After a moment that seemed like an eternity the man died. Teal'c turned, walked up the steps and through the doors. The prisoners were forced to follow him.

They were taken through a short series of hallways before coming to a long flight of stairs leading down. Down the steps they went. The hallways they had come from were brightly lit and richly appointed in brown and gold. Where they were now was dank, dark, and depressing. The halls above were lit with electric lights. Down below there was little besides torches. Above was wood and brass and warmth; below was nothing but bare earth and cold stone. As they made their way deeper into the dungeon they began to see arched openings leading into large rooms. It was too dark to see what was in these rooms, but a constant low susurration of fear and pain emanated from them.

The group was eventually led through one of those arches. It was a large room, open, divided only by cages. The prisoners, about forty in total, were split up and placed in the cages. Guards were posted in the shadows. The prisoners were left alone to nurse their fear.

Jack could see Charles. He seemed to have recovered during the flight, but the demonstration in the courtyard demoralized him again. He was in the cage next to Jack and Daniel's and seemed in no mood to talk. He walked to the far corner and curled up on the floor. Within moments he was either asleep or catatonic. Daniel, for his part, was trying to keep the Abydonians calm. For those in the other cages it seemed to have little effect, but for those with him it seemed to work, at least slightly.

Jack observed this, but could think of nothing that he could do to help. Instead he focused on memorizing the path they took to get here. Out the arch and to the left, up the stairs and through the halls. Into the courtyard and through the door, onto the landing platform and then no more. Where they landed had offered little by way of clear vistas, and Jack couldn't get a clear picture of what to do after that. Nevertheless he retraced their steps in his mind, growing more and more frustrated as time passed. Eventually he slipped into fitful slumber.

The interrogations began a few hours after they were placed in their cages. One person would be taken, and then, either a few minutes or an hour later, they would be returned. Some seemed unharmed, others were broken and bloody. Each time a person returned they were not placed in the same cell. Instead they were taken to a different one, with a prisoner selected from the new cell so that the group size did not change, only the arrangement of people within the cell. Those most shaken by their torture were spread evenly amongst the population so as to evenly spread their fear and hopelessness.

At no point were the prisoners allowed to see the outside world. There were no windows. The lighting was kept constant, making it difficult to tell how much time had passed. It could be a day; it might have been a week. Daniel and Jack tried to keep peoples spirits up, but as more and more of them broke the less able the two were able accomplish this goal. Some, like Major Young, were able to hold it together, and even help console those at the breaking point. Others, like Kawalski, had long since lapsed into silence, not even able to look Jack in the eye. Those that broke were not taken to be questioned as much others were, but they were not envied except by those about to break. Jack had been worried about Daniel, assuming he would falter and then fall quickly, but he had amazingly hung in there. Sure he was dour and a bit sullen, but he still kept his sanity. Jack assumed it was because he felt a powerful sense of responsibility for the Abydonians, particularly the one named Akil. Most of the prisoners were adults, with Akil clearly being the youngest. Daniel treated him like a son.

Jack was relieved to note that there was no sign of Kasuf, Skaara, or Shau're. Daniel told him that Kasuf wouldn't be harmed. The goa'uld liked to have a concessionist leader. Skaara wanted to fight alongside Daniel, but he wanted Skaara to protect Shau're, and so was absent when the troops started landing. Akil had surprised Daniel by showing up at his side without a word just as the first troops started entering the village. As far as Daniel knew, Skaara and Shau're had gone into hiding. With any luck they might have survived the attack. Jack had pressed Daniel for more information, but Daniel had given him an icy look before walking away. Jack knew not to pursue the issue.

/ / /

The interrogation room used by Teal'c was different than the one used by Apophis. Rather than shadows Teal'c preferred light. The first time a prisoner was brought to the room and strapped to a chair Teal'c explained the difference.

"In this room there are no secrets. You will see everything that I do, you will know my intentions. I will find out what I wish to know from you, or you will die, slowly and painfully. Once I have finished my interrogations, once I have found out all that I wish to know, then I may be able to spare the remainder of you. Those who are able may well be sent off to work in a mine, or to live on as indentured servants producing food or making weapons. Those who survive me will not live an easy life, but at least they will live. The swifter I find out what I wish to know, the more of you will have a life to live. In this room there is no darkness, only the blazing light of truth. Tell me what I wish to know. Tell me truth."

Daniel, when first hearing this speech, was quick to ask,

"What of those who are not able to do the work you describe?"

Teal'c looked him square in the eye as he answered.

"They will die. It will be quick and there will be little pain."

Teal'c spared little time on the Abydonians, concentrating instead on those from Earth. He quickly realized which members of the team would be susceptible to his manipulations, and which would not. Those that he could he broke quickly and sent them back to their cages to be emissaries of fear. It soon became apparent that he was most interested in Jack and Daniel, often questioning one after the other, sometimes multiple times. His reason for doing this was simple.

"You are their leader. You have the information I seek."

"Go to hell." Jack was tied to a chair in the center of the room. His voice was venomous.

"I have already found out much from you. I will find out the rest. You brought the device which destroyed Ra. You were able to organize the best defense possible when we captured you. You know how to lead men into battle. You have attempted to maintain the integrity of your fellow prisoners." Teal'c stared straight at his prisoner while he spoke.

"And yet none of that is information you have learned from our time together."

"You do not bow to authority. You are defiant. When you lie, it is not to deceive me. You lie to show your defiance. You threaten to destroy me even as you watch your comrades die, even as you are tied up and beaten. You are strong, and I respect that. But remember this; I do not interrogate you alone. What I learn from others I can verify through you."

"I will tell you nothing."

"So you have said."

/ / /

When he was with Daniel:

"I hate you."

"I am comfortable with your hatred. Tell me of your military. What is the greatest range of your military space ships?"

"Why would I know that? I'm an archaeologist." Daniel shouted.

"You have close ties to the military. What is the size of it?" Teal'c's voice was calm and steady.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So that I may plan an attack."

"You won't win."

"Yes, we will."

"I've seen how you handle people. You treat them like slaves." The derision in Daniels voice was clear.

"That is correct, for that is what they are." Teal'c maintained his monotone.

"They are not slaves! They are human beings with rights, they are people dammit!"

"And yet they act like cattle."

"Only because you have treated them as such."

"But if they are self-aware creatures, why do they let us treat them that way?"

"Because you have all the power. They can do little else besides survive. Of course they bow to your will. What other choice do they have?"

"Death." His voice was cold.

"That is not acceptable. If your only alternative is death then that is no choice at all."

"If our power is based on slavery, wouldn't the death of the slaves undermine our power?" There was a hint of emotion in Teal'c's voice as he said this. Daniel didn't know what to make of the change.

"Do you tell them this?"

"No."

"So why then would they even conceive of that as an option? Besides, you have no right to force them into such a position!"

"They serve us. That is the way of things."

"Only because you have all the power."

"Does not power confer right?" Again the hint of something beneath the icy façade that Teal'c projected.

"You need to study a lot more philosophy."

"I have."

"Evil people have a philosophy. That does not make their philosophy right."

"Power confers right."

"The hell it does! Sentience, self-awareness, that is what confers right! Trust me, those people chafe under your rule for a reason."

Teal'c raised one eyebrow and nodded his head slightly as though conceding a point in a debate.

"They cannot change the system. Any attempt to do so would end with their death."

"Only because you keep them technologically hobbled, only because you keep their numbers low. We threw off the shackles of your rule once before, you know." Daniels voice had been modulating throughout the conversation, moving from righteous indignation through to sullen disobedience and back again.

"You did not make any drastic change to the system."

"We did prove that it is possible for a people to stand up against their oppressors. We have done it before."

"And you think you will do it again?" And again the strange lilt in Teal'c's voice. Daniel suspected he was starting to see the pattern.

"We won't need to. We are stronger now, wiser. You will not win."

/ / /

A few hours later and Teal'c stood before Jack once again.

"Your people know freedom. They will fight us."

"Damn right they will."

"You could make this easier. We will win, in the end. There is no salvation for you among the stars." There was a slight change in Teal'c's voice, though this went unnoticed by Jack.

"We don't need salvation." Jack's voice was vehement.

"How can you hope to win, constrained by your one paltry planet?"

"The same way we won before. We will fight until there is no one left to fight."

"So you condemn your people to death?"

"You misunderstood me."

"You think you can win?" There was a hint of amusement, which Jack most certainly picked up on.

"Damn straight."

"Because you know freedom?"

"Yes."

"Righteousness does not guarantee victory."

"It guarantees that we will fight to the last man."

"So woman don't fight?"

"Ha, tell that to my ex-wife. Men and woman will fight, to protect their land, to protect their loved ones, to protect their children."

"They will not fight to protect themselves?"

"Of course they will you idiot. But they also fight for much more than that, they fight for each other. That's our strength."

"And so you will fight, and you will die, to protect the ones you love."

"Yes."

"You can save more lives by not fighting."

"Life as a slave is no life at all."

"Why not?"

"Well … I mean…."

"Is not the slave alive? Does he not breathe, does he not eat, does he not love?" There was a certain potency to Teal'c's words, an importance that Jack could not ascertain.

"Of course they are alive, but they have no control over their lives, they can't choose what to do."

"So you believe that life, at least life for someone such as yourself, is defined by self-determination?"

"I ... guess so, if by that you mean we get to decide for ourselves what we do then yeah, that's right."

/ / /

Once more, with Daniel.

"Would you choose death or slavery?"

Daniel only glared at his captor.

"Why the silence?"

"That is not a valid choice."

"So you would fight on in vain, knowing that it will only bring you death?"

"Yeah, I might do that."

"What of those who choose not to fight, are they somehow weaker than you?"

"No! God no! Death is not a choice."

"So you would choose slavery?"

"If it meant protecting others, yes, I might."

"Why?"

"Because I would be alive you idiot."

"So slavery is better than death?"

"Yes, in many situations."

"Why then chafe against our rule? Is it not better to be alive than to be dead? Should not the slaves thank us for not killing them outright?"

"A life without choice is no life at all!"

"Why then choose slavery over death?"

"In the hope that I may once more taste freedom."

Teal'c had, uncharacteristically, been pacing throughout this part of the conversation. Now however he stopped, turned, and looked at Daniel directly.

"The slaves have no such desire."

"It merely lays dormant, waiting to be awoken."

"They are slaves in their hearts as much as in their body. They have no desire for freedom." Teal'c was careful to keep his voice steady and even.

"Tell that to the Abydonians."

"Apophis will, and with much pleasure. He enjoys breaking people."

"As do you."

Teal'c continued to stare at Daniel. There seemed to be some internal debate going. Finally he made a decision. He took a step closer to Daniel.

"I do not. It is a necessary function of my vocation, but it is not a joy for me."

Jackson let out a mirthless laugh.

"You have grown strong, you people of Earth. You have advanced in technology, and you have grown in numbers. Yes, it will be difficult to defeat you, but not impossible. My master enjoys puzzles, and you are one he has not encountered before."

Daniel suddenly realized, for reasons he could not fathom, that Teal'c had not struck him for some time.

"I obey my master, of course, but my joy is not in the taking of life or in the breaking of spirit. I seek to improve myself, to grow. I take joy in becoming more than I once was."

Daniel stared at the man. He could not understand what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? What are you trying to tell me?"

"You cannot hope to win without help from outside yourselves. You may go now."

Teal'c gestured to a guard, "Bring me the other."

/ / /

Once more Jack was in the brightly lit room.

"You cannot hope to win without help from outside yourselves."

Jack was confused. He did not know how to respond.

"You have convinced the Abydonians to fight." Teal'c's voice was gentle, and if anything this spooked Jack more than anything else had so far.

"We showed them it was possible, nothing more."

"Do you think that you can turn all humans against their masters?"

"It's possible."

"And what of the Jaffa, of those like me?" Teal'c said in a rush, before pausing and clarifying, "What of the goa'uld with their ships?"

"We will overcome those obstacles."

Teal'c smiled, not unpleasantly.

"There are several billion of your people."

"Which makes it all the easier to overcome you."

"Your technology is no match for the goa'uld."

"Neither was it before, in Egypt, when we kicked your ass."

"One must never underestimate the element of surprise, as you learned on Abydos."

"One must never underestimate the strength of human will."

"Which is why we keep the slave population low."

"We are not weak."

Teal'c smiled again.

"We can and will bombard you from the skies. You will have no defense against us."

"I thought you wanted us as slaves?"

"There will inevitably be a ground invasion, but only once we have decimated your population and destroyed your military infrastructure."

"Many of you will die when you set foot on my planet."

"Many more of you will die before we do so."

"We will still fight on regardless. Even if you win, that day will be remembered as a black day, as the day millions of you died along with us."

"Spoken as a true warrior. There will be much honor in fighting with you in battle. I believe my interrogations are done, I have learned all that I wish to know."

/ / /

Teal'c dismissed Jack and retired to his office above the dungeons. He sat in quiet contemplation for some time before moving. He turned on several screens on his desk, calling up everything from battle plans and munitions supplies to predicted food surpluses and manufacturing expectations. In short, he took in all the information necessary to make a comprehensive battle plan. Once he had the basics of this plan in place, he placed a call to his master.

Apophis was quite pleased with the work Teal'c had done. He had determined what the strengths and weaknesses of Earth would be, and what would be the best way to attack it, assuming at least two billion would be left alive as slaves. He even went so far as to propose a timeline for the attack, taking into consideration such things as current battles, expected losses, and time necessary to dominate Earth. Apophis had paid little heed to the progress Teal'c was making during his interrogations, both because he trusted Teal'c implicitly and because he was having so much fun breaking the spirit of the Abydonians once again. In truth he was slightly disappointed that they had not resisted as much as he had hoped.

That didn't matter too much, though. Soon Apophis would rejoin with Teal'c and together they would continue their fight against their other enemies. Teal'c's plan was not to achieve dominance against Cronus and Atum, but to launch an all-out attack against them with the goal of weakening them to the point of temporary cease fire. That would give Apophis the time and resources necessary to launch an attack on Earth. Once that was secured it would be a simple matter to use the new found strength to dominate his enemies and become the undisputed master of the system lords. Apophis would be returning soon, which left little time for Teal'c to act.


	9. Chapter 3: Interrogation (Pt 4)

_A/N: Ugh. It doesn't matter how many times I go over this update, I feel like I have failed. It does not flow right. It feels clunky and forced. I have a system: Write the first draft drunk, edit sober. But that doesn't matter. I've gone over this sober, and it still feels like hack crap. Therefore I ask you, dear reader, for any help and advice that you may have. What doesn't work? Is it the characters, the story, the plot, something else entirely? Let me know._

* * *

Shortly after Jacks final interrogation a new Jaffa came into the holding room. He made a grandiloquent speech, remarking on how they must be strong to have survived the ministrations of both Teal'c and Apophis. He said that they would be taken to live out the rest of their days as slaves. Some would be sent to work in the mines, while others would work the fields, providing food for the soldiers of their God. They would have one night of peace, for they would leave in the morning. His name was Daro Mok, and he had served Apophis loyally since his birth.

Daro Mok had quickly come to the attention of the priests in the temple where he volunteered his services as a young man. He was smart, and he was loyal. He was interested in the ways of the priesthood and sought to make himself worthy of honoring the gods. The priests, with the consent of their superiors, inculcated him in the mysteries of the faith. His wisdom was praised, especially since it came from one so young.

When he came of age he decided to enter into military service. In battle he was a fierce and savage warrior. Outside of battle he was a stalwart source of strength to his companions, reminding them that though they fought with the hope of living to fight again, those who died would be honored in the afterlife, and those that knowingly chose to sacrifice themselves would be honored most of all. The units he fought in were cohesive and strong, and his commanders soon noticed. He rose quickly through the ranks, both because of his tactical acumen and because of his rock hard faith. He rapidly, within twenty years, became second in command only to Teal'c. Many saw this pairing as wondrous, for Teal'c himself had followed a similar path. Together they were unstoppable, and many saw a strong bond between the two warriors. None suspected how much Teal'c despised the man.

Once Daro had made his speech and left, the guards swiftly separated the two groups, those from Earth in one cell, and those from Abydos in another three. They no longer needed six cells to contain them, for many had given in and either died in their sleep or had never returned from their interrogations. There was a palpable sense of relief that they would be released from their torture, though that relief did not last long. The Abydos community was a mining community, and so there was a growing worry that they would be forced to work in another one. They knew it to be dangerous, exhausting work. But there was also the hope that they would be sent to work on a farm. It would be forced labor, but at least it would be out in the open air and less dangerous than mine work. At the very least they had survived the worst of their ordeal.

Those from Earth took a rather more dim view of things. They did not want to be slaves; they did not want to be permanently removed from their homes. Neither did the Abydonians, of course, but they had a more pragmatic perspective. But for Jack and Daniel and the others, the only acceptable end to the situation was in their returning home. So they gathered, for the first time since their capture, and began to discuss their situation in earnest. Ten people had stepped through the gate. Ferretti had died, and Lt. Simmons was badly injured. Charles was clearly in some sort of shock, listless and silent. Most of the others were still alert, but deeply demoralized. Jack knew that he would have to bind them together if there was to be any hope of escape.

For a while after they had been joined together Jack and Daniel held an intense whispered meeting. They seemed to reach a decision and broke. Jack called the others to him, and started outlining his plans. Daniel stood by him, adding in details Jack missed or supplying information as needed.

They figured that the best chance for all of them escaping would happen during transport, either when moved out of their cells, or more likely, when they arrived at whatever planet they were to be taken to. They would not make a move unless Jack gave the signal.

"What if they split us up?"

Jack looked at Maj. Young. He seemed to be holding up better than the rest, with the exception of himself and Daniel. They assumed that they would be split up, but it would not happen until after they had been moved to the new location. Both Jack and Daniel assumed that there was a gate on their current planet, but that they had arrived by ship in order to prevent a successful escape attempt. It seemed likely that they would move them by ship again, for the same reason.

However, none of that was certain. Daniel went over how the gate worked, describing the symbols, how many were needed, as well as tracing out the gate address of Earth in the dirt on the floor. He made sure that they all took time to memorize those symbols, for without them they would never return home. The soldiers had of course been over all of this before, when they were being briefed for the mission, but Jack felt a refresher course not only would keep the memory fresh in their minds, but would also help repair some of the cracks in the cement that bonded the team together. Furthermore, since each team member knew how to get home, any one team member could potentially get all the rest home using the symbols Daniel was scrawling on the ground. The only thing that Daniel could not tell them, simply because it would be different for each planet, would be the point of origin symbol. That hopefully would not present too much of a problem, since that would likely be the only unique symbol on the gate.

After the meeting, Jack pulled Young aside. If they were to be split up, Jack figured it would be best if Young went with one group while Jack went with the other. While they certainly could not control the actions of their captors, they would try to arrange things such that Jack and Young would not be part of the same group. Once separated it was agreed that each person would try and do their best to return home. It was more important that someone, anyone, return than it would be to try and rescue any that had been taken elsewhere. That decided they broke up and tried to get as comfortable as possible in an attempt to enjoy the first full night of sleep they had had for a while.

/ / /

Several hours later and all the men were asleep. The guards posted had been watching them for some time and had become either bored or tired themselves. When they heard the noises in the hall they thought nothing of it. People were sometimes moved during the night, and so the sounds of movement in the hall were nothing to become suspicious about. This was unfortunate for them because a moment later gunshots rang out and the guards were dead. Everyone was woken immediately, only to see the three guards drop to the floor. A moment later a shadow entered the door.

Jack was instantly alert, and being in the cage closest to the door was the first one to see Teal'c enter. He went to the guards to make sure that they were indeed dead, and then left the room again. A moment later he returned laden with equipment which he dropped in a pile next to the cage door. Without a word he left again, only to return with more stuff. Jack could see that it was their gear, most importantly their guns. After dropping the second bundle, Teal'c went towards Jack and handed him the 9 mm he had used to dispatch the guards.

"When I unlock the door give me a few moments to return to my quarters before making your escape. Here, take these."

Before Jack could respond Teal'c stuffed a sheaf of papers into his hand. Jack looked at the top page and saw a map scrawled on it.

"Go out the door and turn right. Go past the interrogation room to the door on your left. That way leads to the servants' quarters. When you get to the top of the stairs turn left. At the end of the hall is a door. The servants enter and exit there so it is not unusual for people to be seen exiting it. Do not run until you are out of sight of the palace. From there you should be able to follow the map to the chappa'ai. It will be lightly guarded. If you move swiftly and take them with surprise you should be able to return to your home world."

Jack was stunned. He couldn't understand what was happening. He briefly imagined that he was hallucinating, but decided he wasn't. He wouldn't have imagined the terrible smell that permeated the prison.

"What's going on?"

Teal'c unlocked the cage door, saying as he did so, "Remember what I said before." And with that he was gone.

Jack quickly rounded up everyone and made sure that they were ready to go. Daniel went to the other cages. He spoke with the people contained therein for a moment, calming them, before turning back to Jack.

"Did he leave the keys?"

Jack looked at the people in the other cages with dawning horror.

"No. Look, I'm sorry, but we have to go." Jack said firmly.

"I'm staying."

"Leave, Daniel. Please." A younger voice spoke.

Daniel turned back to the man he had been speaking with.

"Akil, I can't go, not without the rest of you."

"Please Daniel, if you stay it will do us no good. Leave, now, while you have the chance. We will be fine."

Daniel looked around, desperate to find some way of freeing his friends.

"Go, now, I beg of you."

Daniel looked at the prisoners. No one said anything, but he could see their eyes. They wanted him to leave. Daniel bowed his head in surrender. Those who could came close and reached through the bars of the cage, touching his head, his shoulders, his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Daniel whispered with tears streaming down his face, "You will never be forgotten, I'm so sorry."

Jack couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed the back of Daniels shirt and dragged him away. Daniel gave one last look at his friends as he was pulled out the door and around the corner.

Maj. Young and the rest were in the corridor waiting. As soon as they saw Daniel and Jack they moved swiftly and silently up the hall, past the interrogation room, and through the door. They paused at the top of the stairs to ensure that the coast was clear before making their way to the servants' entrance. Jack told them to wait. He had stuffed the papers inside his jacket. He pulled out the one with the map, noticing for the first time that there was a symbol on the other side. Ignoring that he turned the thick paper over to make sure that they would be heading in the right direction.

That done he took the lead again. The area surrounding the palace was mostly clear of any trees or rocks, but about fifty yards to the left and a hundred yards out the forest began. There was a trail leading into it, matching the path that Teal'c had marked out on the map. It was clear that he had chosen a path that would avoid, as best as possible, any encounters with the locals. Shortly after entering the forest they left the trail. Following landmarks that Teal'c had highlighted on the map, they made their way towards the gate. It took them over twenty minutes to reach the clearing which held the stargate.

They stopped about ten feet from where the trees ended and the field began. Jack could just make out four guards in the dim light. He beckoned to Young and instructed him to take some men further around the edge of the clearing and wait until Jack gave the signal. After he left he took another look towards the gate, noticing for the first time a strange pedestal situated about twenty feet in front of it. Taking no time to think about that he turned towards Daniel and showed him the symbol.

"Does this mean anything to you?"

"I can only assume that it's the point of origin for this planet," said Daniel as he looked at the paper.

"Let's hope so."

Jack took a flashlight from his pocket and flashed it towards where Young was supposed to be. A moment later he got an answering flash. Jack put the flashlight away and raised his weapon. Taking aim through the sight he fired. Immediately after that the rest of the team, with the exception of Daniel, Charles, and Lt. Simmons, opened fire. Within seconds the guards were dead, and seconds later they had congregated around the strange pedestal.

Daniel had stopped and was peering at the pedestal. Taking out his flashlight he shined it on the face of the strange device.

"C'mon Daniel, we gotta go."

"I think this is some sort of control mechanism for the gate. Hang on a second."

The top of the device had two circles of symbols on it, one inside the other. In the center was a large red dome. Daniel quickly realized that the symbols on the device matched the symbols on the gate. Acting on intuition, Daniel started pressing down on the symbols that would take them back to Earth. As he did so they lit up with a faint glow. He entered the last symbol, and nothing happened. He cursed softly. Then he had a flash of inspiration. He reached out and pressed the dome in the center of the device. The gate instantly activated, filling the field with light and noise.

Jack was on the radio in an instant.

"Stargate Command, this is Colonel O'Neill. Do you read me?"

The radio was silent for a moment before coming to life.

"We read you sir, good to hear your voice."

"Right back at ya. We're coming through the gate now, we have wounded."

"Understood. Wait, hold on a moment."

"We don't have time to wait!"

And with that Jack nodded towards Young, who led the first few people through. They were followed by the group carrying Lt. Simmons, and finally Daniel. Jack made sure that everyone had entered the gate before stepping through himself.

The scene on the other side was a little chaotic. Soldiers were forming a line in front of the gate and pointing their weapons at Jack and his group, with more soldiers piling in by the second. The gate shut down.

"Hold your fire, stand down."

This came through the intercom. Jack looked up at the windows to see Hammond staring at him in awe. They had made it home.


	10. Interregnum: Catherine

_A/N: I will occasionally drop in these little vignettes. I like them. I think that they flesh out the world a little bit, and add a bit of depth to the story. Plus, they allow me to try different writing styles. I hope you enjoy them._

_Cheers!_

* * *

No one knew what the thing was when they unburied it. All the locals could figure was that the object was some sort of ceremonial device, used by some long dead culture. In fact, the first archaeologists to study the ring came to essentially the same conclusion. They made grand statements and in depth analyses in a valiant attempt to give some context to the strange discovery. They made note of how often rings and circles were used throughout the world to signify eternity, life, unending, and other similar high minded concepts. It was also noted that often times, when there is a ceremony to mark some change or transition, that ceremony often involved passing through or under something, be it an arch of sabers or the boughs of a holy tree. The ring was little different. The locals who helped the archaeologists unbury it in the first place said that that was pretty much what they had figured. The archaeologists didn't take any notice, though. This was, after all, 1928. What would the natives know of high science?

With well-intentioned arrogance the ring was shipped to the United States for further study by those who deemed themselves most capable of studying it. They described the symbols around the device, made note of the sophisticated way the inner ring spun within the outer. They subjected the ring to electrical currents and high heat, x-rays and radiation. The ring yielded little information. They attempted to obtain samples from within the ring itself, but were able to do little more than scrape some few grams of material off the surface. Having explored all other avenues of research with the ring itself, with time and money running short, the people engaged in study sent off the dark powder for rudimentary chemical analysis.

The lab was able to uncover only a little more about the mysterious substance. Whatever the chemical make-up of the material, it was incredibly non-reactive. Acids and bases were employed to no avail. Some few milligrams of the stuff were submerged in liquid oxygen for days on end with no noticeable change. The only new information gathered was with spectral analysis. The ring itself had been subjected to high heat, sometimes close to one hundred fifty degrees centigrade, but was too large and too heavy to be placed within any higher temperature ovens. The small sample collected from the surface, however, could be easily accommodated. When the sample was heated to above a thousand degrees centigrade using an open flame that flame took on a strange purple-green color. The spectral lines backed up this observation, though they matched no known substance. The technician who performed the test decided to name the material, and its distinctive color, octarine. Since this name was never used in the official lab report, and thus was absent from the final research paper, the name was quickly forgotten.

By the time the team received the report they had nearly finished writing their paper. Since they spent the money for the report, they included its findings in with the other technical details that had been discovered. But since there was little information that they could understand, being archaeologists and not physicists, the information did little more than to pad their paper. Having concluded their studies to the best of their ability, and eager to get on to new projects, they submitted their research and thought no more about it. What more could be done, they asked themselves, and this sentiment was echoed in their final paragraph. It stated, quite simply, that any further understanding of this strange ring would have to wait until more artifacts were uncovered. Without context the ring was meaningless. And so the project was concluded and soon forgotten.

For many years the ring sat in storage along with all the other intellectual curiosities that have little or no explanation and sit in the basements of museums and universities. Eventually world events brought a new type of interest in the ring. One of the scientists who had performed chemical analysis had moved on to work with the military developing new materials for use in war. While working for the war department he remembered the strange substance that he had worked on more than a decade earlier. With the approval of his superiors he obtained the ring, the samples, and all the literature relating to them. The military, in the height of war, decided that it was in their best interest to classify the research, including all that had been done before they became interested in the topic. The stargate was now wholly in the control of the military.

Materials science had moved on since the first tests were performed. Not being interested in the archaeological significance of the object the military chose to focus on the material that the ring was made of. With near unfettered access and resources the scientists probed the object. The electrical properties were further refined. The mechanical operation was aided by the addition of handles to spin the inner ring. Unfortunately chemical analysis still proved elusive. It was discovered that when electricity was supplied to the ring and the inner ring was spun up, the strange orange triangles that were placed at regular intervals around the ring would light up and the ring would shake. It was not known how this happened, nor to what use it could be put. This clear evidence of high technology in Earth's ancient past was fascinating, but as it did not serve any immediate military application, the project was eventually shut down.

For years the ring languished in various high security facilities. The research had hinted at the great potential that study of the ring might one day realize, and thus the ring was never declassified. In the early 1990's Catherine Langford, daughter of the original discoverer of the ring, beseeched the government to resume research. As a child working with her father, Paul Langford, in Egypt she had developed a fascination with the ring. Too young to participate in the first studies of the object, she was nevertheless curious about it. Her father indulged this curiosity, trying to explain the progress they were making. This was the first time that Catherine had been allowed to join her father in his work, and it proved to be a formative experience for her.

Time passed and she grew up. She went on many more digs with her father, learning about ancient cultures and studying history. When the time came for her to leave high school she surprised herself and her father by choosing MIT over Harvard. As a child, growing up in the home of an archaeologist, she had been inculcated in the science of understanding our past. She would always have a love of history. But what guided her college course was not history but physics. She always remembered how baffled the scientists, including her father, were by the ring. She also remembered how competent they all were with their job. They had used what little information there was available to them to figure out as much as they could. As a child she longed to further their work, but as she entered middle and then high school, she realized that they had done as much as was possible. The only area of study that they had seemingly neglected was the chemical and electrical analysis that they had done, those many years ago.

She continued to study the subjects of history throughout her education. The more she learned the more she realized that the ring was an entirely unique artifact. After college she petitioned the government to allow her access to the gate for further study. She had become quite adept at electrical engineering and materials science, while also attaining an aptitude for chemistry and maintaining her interest in archaeology. By all standards she was fully qualified to participate in sensitive research, but the military had no interest. The United States were already studying the ring and believed that she (the gender was always emphasized) would add little to the project. Fed up with such obstinate idiocy she moved to England.

Her talents were not unrecognized in Europe. Having graduated from a prestigious school she had little want of interest in her skills. She decided to pursue higher degrees. In the interest of inculcating herself with the military in the hopes of one day getting access to the ring, she decided that phased array radiometry would make the perfect subject for her thesis. Her gambit paid off, getting the attention of the British military and the by then venerable Robert Watson Watt. She worked with Watt at the Radio Research Establishment until he moved to Canada. She stayed in England throughout the fifties before moving to the United States in the early 1960's. Having proven herself quite capable, and with her connections via Watt, she petitioned the U.S. government once again to grant her access to the ring.

Once again she was denied. Despite her expertise, the U.S. saw no reason to reopen the project. Despondent, she gave up trying and eventually settled into the life of a teacher at a local university. However, she was unsatisfied with this life. Having spent years teaching undergraduates the rudiments of radiometry, and having grown increasingly bored with doing so, she decided to combine her to passions: She left her university and began work as an archaeologist, specializing in ground penetrating radar. As before, her talents were swiftly noticed and her notoriety grew. By the time the 1970's were drawing to a close she was routinely given charge of archeological expeditions. She only ever seemed to choose the expeditions that took her back to Egypt, back to Giza, back to the location where the ring was discovered.

In time she was able to locate several other artifacts relating to the ring. In the ground near the original dig site she found fragments of unknown crystals and traces of the strange material the ring was made of. In a nearby tomb, locked in a secret room, she found the remnants of armor that matched no known culture. For the better part of a decade she worked, meticulously gathering up all the evidence she needed. She knew that she would have one final chance to get access to the ring.

Through a combination of argumentation, evidence, and luck by way of a personally interested General West, she was finally permitted access to the ring. For two years she brought her skills to bear on the problem, seeking out all those who might be able to aide her in understanding the mystery that lay before her. For decades she had sought this out, for she had long since guessed at the origins of the ring. She never let that thought, that hope, escape her lips, but in her heart of hearts she knew that her father had found something that would change the history of the world.

For two years she brought her skills to bear, and she found that they were not enough. She had done all that she could, she had brought the project to within inches of the goal, and now she was hitting a dead end. That was when she decided to contact Dr. Daniel Jackson. She had known of him, having read his work when trying to determine who best to bring aboard the project. Initially she had rejected him. He was, in her opinion, too unbalanced for such sensitive work. But now, with no other options, and the military looking to close out the project, she decided a lack of balance may just pay off.

It was with much relief that she watched as Dr. Jackson shook up the established modes of thought among her team. He brought a new life, a new energy to the project that the others lacked. It was, ultimately, his work, his strange mode of thought that unlocked the final key in solving the mystery that had followed her throughout her life. Unlike many others who witnessed the final moment, when the full power of the ring was unleashed, Catherine was not shocked, she was not surprised. She was vindicated. Her work had solved the mystery, and Daniel Jackson proved her solution. The stargate was activated for the first time in millennia, showing beyond all doubt that some form of alien intelligence had once visited Earth. She had finally finished the research that had begun three quarters of a century earlier.


	11. Chapter 4: Betrayal (Pt 1)

**Chapter 4**

**Betrayal**

Teal'c sat in his quarters. He was staring at nothing, barely moving. He was deep in thought. The magnitude of what he had just done, though he had prepared for it, still shook him to his core. He was not a hesitant man, and so did not waste much time in his contemplation. He had taken an irrevocable step. He must now follow through with his plan or perish. After double checking that all his supplies, all his notes, and all his materials were ready to be taken at a moments notice, he began undertaking the most difficult part of his plan. Teal'c wrote a letter to his son.

/ / /

Like all Jaffa Teal'c had been inculcated since birth in the mythos of the goa'uld. As a child he attended service and soaked in the stories of the gods. He listened to these stories, awed by the epic grandeur of deities battling each other for control of the souls of their people. He was fascinated by the minutia and floored by the timescales involved. Without reserve he threw himself into the details of religious life. His parents were never so proud as when the high priest himself recognized Teal'c's enthusiasm.

For Teal'c the stories were fascinating and moving. However he was equally enthralled by the stories of those who defied the gods, of those who rebelled against them. He was entranced by stories, not dogma. As he grew older he recognized this in himself. In his mind he connected the story of his god with all the stories he heard. They were stories – moving, powerful stories, but stories all the same. He never had the same fervor, the same devotion, that he saw in others.

His father died when he was fourteen. Da'lek was a commander. He was little more than, in Earth terms, a colonel. He led men into battle, and he had their respect, but he was not a high ranking military officer. That didn't matter to Teal'c. He was proud of his father. His imagination was lit aflame by the war stories told by Dal'ek as surely as the stories he heard from the priests. Teal'c loved his father; Dal'ek loved his son,

Apophis had been at war with Cronus for many years. There were times when Apophis was the victor, and there were times when Cronus was superior. But always was Dal'ek loyal to his master. He would fight to the best of his ability. He mourned the losses he incurred, and reveled in his victories. That is why his death had such a profound effect on Teal'c.

Apophis knew the battle could not be won. His generals knew that the battle could not be won. Dal'ek himself knew that the battle could not be won. Nevertheless the order was given to engage in battle. When word came back that Dal'ek had been killed Teal'c was stoic. He listened as the tale of his fathers bravery was told. Dal'ek stood by his men, he defended them unto his last breath. The bodies of his enemies were piled high around him. He should be proud, the men and women told him. His father was a hero who should be praised. Teal'c heard this, but kept silent. He would fit the image of the brave son. He mourned his father in private. But he did not believe the others. He knew in his heart that Apophis was responsible for the death of Dal'ek. Apophis killed his father.

/ / /

When he finished writing the letter Teal'c lay upon his bed. He told himself, as he slipped into sleep, that he had made all the preparations that were possible. Tomorrow would be a new day, the day that his life, and possibly the lives of all Jaffa, would change. He did not rest easy.

In the morning he awoke. He waited until news arrived of the escaped prisoners. He ordered that all prudent search procedures should begin. He stayed long enough to ensure that his orders were being obeyed, and then he left. He strode through the halls with the characteristic arrogance he carefully fostered.

Apophis was unsurprised when Teal'c told him of the escape. There was little that escaped his notice, and Teal'c knew this. Thus he was not surprised when Apophis ordered him to personally oversee the investigation.

His first order of business was to review the orders, rota, and servants that were involved with containing the Earthly prisoners. There was little that was unusual. As Teal'c was the First Prime of Apophis, his domain centered on his God. When his duties required that he be responsible for that which would take him outside that domain, his responsibility was to delegate. His second in command had much greater freedom of movement, not having to serve their collective master's every whim. It was common for Daro to oversee important but not critical matters. If there was to be a prisoner transport, especially of such prisoners as those from Earth, it was not surprising that Daro was put in charge of that transport. In many ways such a task was menial. However, the importance of the prisoners imbued their transport with import, and so Daro had no reason to feel resentful for the duty.

Teal'c could find no fault in how Daro handled his responsibilities. Teal'c had said little other than that his questioning was through, and that the prisoners were to be taken as slaves. Daro had, with all practicality, decided that the group should be split up as much as possible. There were of course, many Abydonians, but that was not the issue. No, Daro saw to it that those from Earth would not have any contact with each other.

First they were to be taken to a one planet, where a few from Earth would be split off. Then the group would move to another planet, where the tactic would be repeated. This would happen again and again until the group had dwindled to nothing. However, this did leave several Earthlings cohabitating with each other. Daro saw to that. It was customary for trades to be made between the various worlds under the dominion of Apophis. Slaves were, after all, subject to harsh and unsafe working conditions. New slaves were at a premium, and so it was no great trouble to ensure that the new arrivals from Earth would be split up completely within a few weeks. Whatever else Teal'c may hold against Daro, he could at least admit to his proficiency.

Clearly Daro had done nothing that would warrant blame for the escape. Had Teal'c been less circumspect this would have presented a problem. As it was, he had taken care to ensure that blame would ultimately fall onto his compatriot.

Having exhausted the research into the overseer of the transfer, Teal'c began a meticulous search of other possibilities. He interrogated the servants, though they had little to offer. He questioned the guards, though they had little more knowledge than the servants. Teal'c included these in his reports. A few days had passed since the prisoners had been sprung, and Apophis was growing impatient. Teal'c promised to redouble his efforts.

He interviewed the guards once more, focusing on those who had been incapacitated the night of the escape. As before, they had little to offer. However, Teal'c had changed his focus. Previously he had simply questioned them, searching for intent. He was trying to determine if they had a hand in the escape. The second time around he was milking them for information about potential perpetrators. The most that they could claim knowledge of was a shadowy figure moving in the darkness before they lost consciousness. All of them were emphatic about stating that the prisoners had not left their cage when they were taken down.

This lent a whole new angle to the investigation, and the reports to Apophis reflected this. It was clear that the escape was devious and intricate. But what was most unsettling was the clear implication that the escape had been an inside job. Someone who worked in the palace had engineered the release of the prisoners. It was now Teal'c's job to find out who had done it.

The investigation had lasted for close to a week now, and Apophis was quite impatient. The strain on Teal'c was evident, at least to those close to him. While he never broke his inflappable calm at work, his nights were restless. He never let his fatigue affect his work, but his family was worried. What kept him up at night, what haunted his dreams, was not the scope of his actions, nor the weight of responsibility. Above all else he loathed deceiving the ones he loved most. He had no desire to lie to his wife and son.

Through patient investigation Teal'c began to piece together what had happened the night the prisoners escaped. Or at least, he was seen to piece together what all but him would believe to have happened on that night.

It would be dangerous to keep prisoners such as those from Earth locked together. That was why they had been kept separate since landing on Chulak. It would be dangerous to have them leave at the same time, and arrive at the same place. The precautions that Daro had taken were certainly sufficient, and Teal'c had said as much when he made his initial report. That which is dangerous is only a danger until you know how to defeat it, and that Daro had done. However, in light of the unusual grouping together of the Earthlings, such actions took on a new prominence.

It seemed as though the Earthlings were kept in one cell that night to ease the transfer the following morning. This would have been a mistake, had anyone other than Daro ordered it to be done. However, he never made such simple mistakes. Had Daro made such an order it could only have been deliberate. Teal'c had the orders that brought the Earthlings together. They were signed by Daro. Teal'c also had the orders for their transfer. These were also signed by Daro, but unlike the others, they were genuine.

The final story that Teal'c told to Apophis was simple. Daro had engineered their escape. The transfer was impeccable, and that was why it took so long to resolve the investigation. Teal'c had looked into the transfer, saw it's perfection, and looked no further. It was not until he had explored every other alternative that he examined the jailing orders. What he found shocked him.

Teal'c stressed Daro's loyalty while making his case to Apophis. They were friends, they trusted each other. There was a reason that Daro was second only to Teal'c. He did not make mistakes. As much as Teal'c hated to admit it, the facts led to only one conclusion: Daro had set the prisoners free.

Apophis accepted that conclusion, but could not understand why Daro had betrayed him.

"He was loyal! He was trained to be a priest, but chose to serve in the military! I cannot understand why he did this!"

"Neither can I, my lord."

"He left behind no notes, nothing to give a clue as to his motivations?"

"None, my lord."

"Did he seem anxious, stressed, different these past few weeks?"

"No, my lord."

Apophis began pacing the chamber, muttering to himself. He slipped occasional glances at Teal'c. Teal'c stared straight ahead.

"If I may, my lord?"

"Yes?"

"Religion and faith is a funny thing. I grew up on the stories of your triumphs. I attended the meetings, and I read the scriptures."

"Yes, I know this."

"I did all that because I found the stories fascinating. For me it was the story, the narrative that had me enthralled. The power and majesty of your accomplishments, your grace in failure, the honor my father held in battle. But at the end of the day, they were just stories. Great stories, stories that shaped my life, but stories all the same. Ultimately, those stories were too deep for me. My faith is simple: You are my God, my lord and master. That's all I need to know.

"Daro was different. He, if I may use the phrase, bought into the stories. He saw a deeper truth to them than I ever did, than I ever could. While I am his military superior, I count his faith as being superior to mine. He found a strength in them that I could not. He found a truth in them that I could not. His faith was deeper, more complex, more subtle, more nuanced, and that may hint at why he did what he did."

"How do you mean?" Apophis stopped in front of Teal'c and faced him. Teal'c looked him square in the eye.

"A few years ago Daro and I got into a heated argument. It was about Tiamat. You had given him great autonomy…"

"You're not jealous, are you?" Apophis had half a grin on his face.

"No, my lord," Said Teal'c with the other half of the grin. "He was a goa'uld, I am a jaffa. I understand. You had given him great power, and great autonomy. He had the responsibility to occupy and dominate certain planets that had recently come under your control. This was, of course, before I, or my father, or my father's father had been born. You had given him control of these planets, as well as instructing him to utilize their forces in your struggle against Baal.

"You were to meet together on the field of battle, and together crush your enemy. Tiamat betrayed you. One of the most powerful scenes from that story, for me at least, was the image of you and him standing on that bridge spanning the chasm, when his betrayal was laid bare. Instead of having his ships fire on Baal's forces, he turned them on your own. In a great rage you threw him from that bridge. Ultimately you lost the battle, but won the war.

"For me this was important. Tiamat chose his moment well. By betraying you then he made you weak, and Baal moved quickly to take advantage of this. But such is your strength that even in weakness you will prevail. You cast down your betrayer, the Shol'va Tiamat. You destroyed Baal's fleet, killed his lieutenants, and forced him to flee into hiding. Far from being your weakest moment, it was your shining hour."

"Few would be brave enough to call me weak while I stand in the same room as them. Fewer still would live through the experience. Only you can say it and still deliver a compliment." Apophis was proud of his commander.

"However, none of that explains why Daro betrayed me."

"He said that the story showed how you could have too much trust in others. I called him a blasphemer for saying you had such a failing. He argued, and I eventually realized, correctly argued, that your trust was not a failing, but a strength. Daro caused me to view the story in a new light. Before this I simply viewed it as a story about your invincibility and strength. For Daro it meant something completely different.

"He saw faith as a relationship. Yes, we are subservient to you, but you are not ignorant of us. As children we are taught that you care for us. Even when sending jaffa into battle, knowing that they will die, you care. You may not be able to show it in this world, but in the next your love is infinite. This is too complex for me. You are my god, therefore I am your servant. But for Daro this spoke of a deep understanding between god and mortal.

"The trust that we have in you is mirrored by your trust in us. Why else, he argued, would you put the command of your armies in the hands of a jaffa? Why are your priests jaffa and not goa'uld? For Daro the most poignant moment in the story happened immediately after you left the bridge. You went to the commander of a squadron, Kal'mel Da Shek Mo, and bade him hold the line so that the rest of the forces could retreat. In the scriptures the scene is far more poetic than I imagine it to have actually happened."

Apophis smiled.

"I know of the brevity of conversation in combat, and I also know of the unspoken communication that occurs. When you told Kal'mel to stand, he knew that you were ordering him to his death. He also knew that you cared for him, and would not waste his life needlessly. My father took great pride in this story, simply because he held the same rank as Kal'mel Da Shek Mo. Daro revered it because it proved the strength of your trust.

"Had Kal'mel fallen, or retreated, or in some other way failed in his duty, Baal's forces could have over run your own. But he held firm. Even after your forces had left, he kept fighting. By the time he was dead, each of his soldiers had taken out a hundred of Baal's. He is rightly held in great esteem among the jaffa.

"Daro argued that your trust guided you. You could have chosen any number of other commanders to hold the line for your retreat, but you chose Kal'mel. You trusted him, and your trust was rewarded. It was because of your trust that you had the resources required to rejoin the fight on a later day, and to win. That was the lesson that Daro took from the story: Your trust is never misplaced."

Apophis had taken a seat during Teal'c speech. By the end of it he was deep in thought.

"Your faith may be more powerful, more subtle than you realize, Teal'c."

"I am merely repeating the words of Daro."

"I am not sure if it is pride or humility that prevents you from accepting a compliment. Please continue."

Teal'c paused. He thought that he had explained himself adequately.

"From here I must … leave the realm of what I know, and enter into … the realm of hypothesis. I do not, I cannot know, what motivations Daro might have had."

Apophis nodded, "Of course."

"He saw these stories in terms of symbols. When the bridged burned, he saw it as a symbol of the lost loyalty of Tiamat. When Kal'mel fought his final battle, Daro saw it as a symbol of your trust. In many ways he viewed his own life through symbolism. The trust you placed in Tiamat may be viewed by some as a simple mistake. He saw it as an opportunity for you to show your greatness."

Apophis gave him a quizzical look.

"He … accepted his position as second in command. He agreed with me that his faith was superior to my own. He may have seen this as a lack of trust in him."

"And so he betrayed me out of anger?"

"No, I don't think so. He knew that he had great responsibility, and that would imply a great level of trust by you in him. However, being second in command would imply that he did not have your total trust. He may have begun to conceive of himself as playing the part of the betrayer. This is not to say that he felt you should be betrayed, or that he wanted to betray you. No, he may have begun to believe that the story of his life, that the greatest symbol of his life, would be to become the betrayer. In this way he may give you the opportunity to once again prove your superior strength."

"I see." Apophis got up and started pacing the chamber once again. After a few moments he seemed to reach a decision.

Turning towards Teal'c, "Very well. What's done is done. What punishment do you feel is appropriate?"

"I am sure that he will accept whatever punishment you decide is best."

"I leave it in your hands."

"My lord, I am a simple man. I cannot abide betrayal, whatever the reasons."

"You have consistently spoken of Daro in the past tense. I can also not abide betrayal. You may go."

"Yes, my lord."


	12. Chapter 4: Betrayal (Pt 2)

Teal'c stalked through the halls of the palace. He rapidly made his way to Daro's quarters.

"Come with me."

"Yes master. Where are we going?"

"I have something to teach you, something that my master taught me many years ago. It is time for you to learn of it."

Teal'c turned and left the chamber. Daro followed him, neither one speaking. They soon exited the palace, and started down the path towards the stargate. Once there Teal'c bade the guards disappear for a few minutes, then he dialed the gate. Once it was active, he and Daro stepped through.

"Do you know this place?"

Daro looked around. The sky was reddish orange, matching the blighted landscape of sand and rock that he saw. Immediately before them lay an open plaza lined with pillars and tumbled down stone structures. On the opposite side was a temple carved into the face of a cliff.

"No, my master."

"This is Dakara. All jaffa are expected to visit it."

"I have never had the honor of coming here."

"This place has been set aside by the gods as a place of eternal peace between jaffa. No violence is allowed to occur here. Do you know why?"

"No." Daro looked anxious. He had long suspected that there was some deep mystery to this place. Now, it seemed, he would finally uncover it.

"Follow me."

Teal'c led him down the steps and across the plaza. He paused at the entrance to the temple.

Opening the doors he said, "Be quiet in this place. Though few come at any one time, when they do, it is for mediation."

"I understand," whispered Daro.

Teal'c began to walk slowly into the temple. The doors led into a large foyer bounded by steps on the far side. Past them lay a long hall arrayed with yet more pillars. On either side of the hall were rooms and passages. On the walls and carved into the pillars were thousands of words and hundreds of images.

"In this hall is recorded all the greatest moments in our history. The story of great battles and legendary jaffa resides in these walls."

Daro gazed in wonder at what he saw. Teal'c walked slowly so that Daro could drink in his surrounding, but he did not stop walking. They eventually came to the end of the hall. On the back wall were double doors thrown wide. Inside was a large, round room ringed with tiers of seats. In the center of the chamber lay an object that Daro had never seen before. It appeared to be an altar. Rather than being red or yellow or orange stone, like all else in the hall, this object was a dark grey. Before he could enter the room Teal'c stopped.

"Do not enter there. We are going elsewhere."

With that Teal'c turned off the main hall and entered a side passage. They walked past some doors and through others, following a twisting, winding path. They often walked down a sloped hallway or down a flight of steps, but rarely up and never as much as they traveled down. They made one last turn and went through a small door.

They were outside once more. The passages they had come through had grown increasingly less ornate. The walls had long since stopped being inscribed with words, and had taken on a rough hewn look. The final door they went through was a simple, if stout, wooden door.

Looking up Daro could see a great cliff stretching above them, looking down he could see much the same, before him lay a parched valley. In the distance stretched a line of mountains. They were on a ledge in the cliff which soon disappeared around a curve in the wall. Teal'c stood staring into the distance before continuing on.

As they walked Teal'c spoke.

"Few have come this way. The caretakers of this temple live down here. They do not guard the door. They have no reason to. Those few who do venture into their domain are usually lost, and are quickly guided back into the main hall. Some find their way to the door and pass through it. Few follow this path until its end, and fewer still would understand what they found there.

"What I will show is the deepest secrets of both jaffa and goa'uld. You will soon know where we come from."

Teal'c lapsed into silence. The pair continued to walk along the ledge. The wind whipped at them. In the sky a bird circled. Daro was nearly dying with anticipation, but he kept his calm was he walked beside his master. After several minutes the path ended. They faced a pair of metal doors covered in ornate decoration. A lintel was carved directly into the stone. Teal'c opened the door and entered, followed shortly by Daro.

Once inside Teal'c lit the torches that were placed around the room. On the walls were carved unfamiliar words. Along the back wall was a fresco depicting a goa'uld, arms spread wide in seeming benevolence. In the center of the room stood a table. Teal'c lead Daro to the table.

"In this room the first jaffa was created. Created, not born."

Daro stood agape. "How were we made?"

"Many thousands of years ago the goa'uld found a race of beings that they could control. These beings were easily healed, quick to breed, and soon to die. They were called the Tau'ri. They were also rebellious, disdainful of their masters. That is why a small number of them were brought here. The goa'uld manipulated their physiology. They made them stronger, more obedient. They made these beings into the incubators of the gods. They made the Tau'ri into jaffa."

Daro could hardly breathe. What were these creatures? Where had they come from?

"The goa'uld possess these creatures. What you see when you look upon the face of your lord is not the lords true face. You look only upon the face of the Tau'ri that the goa'uld inhabits. Have you never wondered at the similarities between goa'uld and jaffa? Or between the jaffa and the slaves? You have known the Tau'ri all your life, for they are our slaves."

"You mean that we are descended from slaves?" Daro was breathless with the enormity of the idea.

"We ARE slaves."

Daro staggered back, turned to face away from Teal'c. His breathing was ragged, his heart was pounding. He could not understand. He had come here hoping to learn some great secret, and now he had, and he no longer knew himself. He felt as though all his life, all his devotion to the gods, his very essence, had been taken from him. He could cling to just one thought.

"WE ARE NOT SLAVES!"

"We are, and you must recognize this. All that the goa'uld have, all that they are, all that we are, comes from the Tau'ri. We are slaves to the gods as surely as the humans are, indeed, we are more so, for we cannot even live without them. We are slaves."

"NO!"

Daro could hardly see for the tears in his eyes. He did not know what he had to do, he just knew that he had to do something. He staggered over to the wall. He pounded on it with his fist. A great wailing came from his throat. He stumbled back to the table. He leaned on it, as though its solidity was the only reality he knew. Daro sobbed.

His back was still turned towards Teal'c. He had watched Daros misery with patience. But there was yet one more thing that Teal'c had to say. He lay his hand upon the knife at his waist. He pulled the knife out, and held it in his hand.

"Face me! There is one last thing you must hear."

"No, please, leave me be."

"You must hear me. I must tell you this, and then I shall leave. Jaffa, hear me!"

Daro, shaking and weeping, turned to face his master. In an instant the knife slashed out, slicing cleanly through Daro's throat. Shock and betrayal filled his eyes. His hands grasped at his wound. Teal'c grabbed the collar of his robes, and pulled him close. The knife stabbed forward once again, this time entering the abdomen. It went into the pouch that contained the larval goa'uld that all jaffa carried. It ripped the flesh of both man and god, mingling their blood. It pierced the back wall of the pouch, allowing the blood to mix with the internal organs, to fill the body cavity of the man named Daro Mok. Teal'c leaned in close, and whispered into the ear of his apprentice.

"The goa'uld are not gods."

He stepped back. He watched as his comrade scrabbled backwards and bumped into the table. He watched as he slid down onto the floor. He watched the blood pool around his student. Daro leaned forward, trying to crawl away in a desperate attempt to escape. Teal'c placed his foot against him and pushed him back down. Daro felt the strength draining from him. He would never understand why his master had betrayed him. The last thing he saw was Teal'c staring at him, imperious and terrible.

Once satisfied that Daro was dead, Teal'c strode around to the other side of the table. He took the knife, still covered in blood, and began to inscribe words into the surface.

"I AM THE FIRST JAFFA TO KNOW FREEDOM. IN THIS PLACE WHERE OUR ENSLAVEMENT BEGAN IS WHERE I BEGIN MY REBELLION. I AM TEAL'C. I AM THE SHOL'VA."

Teal'c left Dakara.

/ / /

When he returned to Chulak he swifty made his way to his quarters. He put on his armor and grabbed the pack which contained all that he wished to bring with him. He took up his weapons, the staff, short staff, and hand held weapon. He strapped the knife he used to murder Daro to his waist. Finally, he grabbed his letter and exited the palace.

Within a few minutes he was at his home. Making sure that no one was there he took the few personal possessions he would keep. He left the letter in a place where his son would find it. He left his home.

Teal'c went to the stargate. The guards were alert, but they knew Teal'c. They gave him no trouble when he dialed. He stepped through. Once through he spread his arms wide, staff weapon held out but not threatening.

"I am Teal'c. I have come to offer what knowledge I have to help in your fight against the Goa'uld."

Teal'c had come to Earth.


	13. Chapter 5: A New Paradigm (Pt 1)

**Chapter 5**

**A New Paradigm**

When the president first heard of the stargate program he was not scared. Nor was he excited, curious, or angry. He was tired. Truth be told, he had been tired for years now. For more than a decade his life had been taken up with the idea of being president. First by campaigning for his first term, then being president, then campaigning yet again, and finally four more years of being the person with the most stress in the entire world. The campaigns were brutal slugfests between opponents. While in office he had to face down scandals and crises, accusations from his political enemies and hate filled screeds from their media mouthpieces. On top of all that, he was master of the largest nuclear and conventional arsenal on the planet, nominal leader of a superpower, and in charge of the safety and well-being of over three hundred million people. He had long since gotten used to the ulcers and migraines.

It wasn't until his final year in office that he learned of the stargate program. At the time he was looking forward to retirement. He wanted nothing more than to have endless days of quiet and solitude. Which is why, when he learned of the program, he did something rather curious. He forgot about it. The knowledge that we are not alone in the universe, and that we have been visited by beings from another world, was too much for him to handle. He listened as General Adams told him about the program. He asked thoughtful, insightful questions about the progress and likely outcomes of the program. He read the materials that the general had supplied. And when the general left, the president stopped thinking about it.

When the time came for the gate to be activated, the president was informed. Once again he listened, and thought, and asked questions. This time, though, he did not forget. Unlike before, when the gate was mystery, he could not ignore what was going on. It was one thing to study an unusual artifact. It was quite another to activate it and send people to alien planets. He watched the videos of the team stepping through the gate. He stayed up all night, nearly every night, pacing his private office in nervous anticipation. The world soon noticed how distraught, pale, and sickly the president was looking. The public affairs office hastily sent out a press release stating that the president had a case of the flu, and it was nothing to be alarmed about.

After three days and nights of worry, the team returned through the gate. The president was briefed. While he grieved over the men who died on the mission, he was overwhelmingly relieved to hear that the alien gate had been destroyed, along with the enemy threat. With great joy the president ordered that the stargate program be discontinued, and the gate itself deactivated and placed in a secure location. Believing that he had heard the end of it, he decided not to think about it ever again. Within a few months his term was over, and he happily shook the hand of the new president, Henry Hayes.

* * *

Teal'c sits alone in a bare room. His hands rest on the plain steel table in front of him. They are manacled. After a short time the door opens. An armed guard enters, followed by another. They both take up positions behind him. They are followed by a large bald man, a younger, blonde woman, and two more guards. The door is shut.

"Hello Teal'c. I am Major General Hammond. This is Senior Airman Weterings. She will be assisting me as we go through preliminary interrogations." Hammond's voice was gentle.

"Are you the leader of this place?" Teal'c spoke calmly and clearly.

"I am."

When Hammond finished speaking Teal'c began to rise, the ankle chains rattling slightly as he did so. The guards were instantly alert, raising their weapons. Teal'c, only halfway risen, stopped, and eyed them cautiously. A signal from Hammond and the guards relaxed. Teal'c stood up straight, looked Hammond directly in the eye, and bowed.

"It is an honor. I offer my services to you and your world."

Teal'c sat back down. Hammond was nonplussed for a moment before recovering.

"Thank you Teal'c. I hope we can take care of this in short order."

With that Hammond and Weterings took a seat opposite Teal'c. A recording device and several files were placed in front of Hammond.

"Let's see here, ah, here it is. This is the report from my team after they returned from their last mission. It says that you were their captor?"

"I was. I was tasked with holding and interrogating the prisoners."

"Were you also directed to murder those prisoners?" Their was ice in the question.

Anger flashed for a moment in Teal'c's eyes before he answered.

"No. However, such an order was not needed. I have often questioned prisoners. I pay attention to group dynamics. It is often not pain that causes someone to talk, but fear. In order to instill that fear I have to cause harm to some while leaving others alone."

"I see. Why not just beat every one as soon as you got them?"

"That would not create the right environment for my interrogations. That would create hopeless fear, which is good for keeping a slave in chains, but it is not good for interrogations. For that there must be hope, a perceived surcease from pain that they can achieve by telling me what I wish to know."

"Doesn't that seem more than a little cruel to you?" Hammond's voice was sharp. He glared at Teal'c as though he could see straight through him.

"Yes it does."

"Then why do it that way?"

"For that is the way of the goa'uld. They are cruel, they are capricious. They do not care for any other than themselves."

"And you achieved high rank within that system. Tell me, what position did you hold?" Hammond's voice softened, but only a little.

"I was First Prime of Apophis."

"First Prime? What is that?"

"I was the leader of the Jaffa under Apophis's rule. I was second in military command only to him."

"So you were sort of like his right hand man? You, uh, you were in charge under him?"

"My apologies, I should have been precise. My domain was purely military. There were other high ranking adjutants who oversaw non-military activities, but my position held the most honor."

Hammond couldn't be sure, but it seemed as though Teal'c spoke that last word with contempt.

"Uh-huh. Did you enjoy your position? Did you take pride in achieving such high rank under someone you say was so cruel?"

Teal'c's voice took on an edge as he replied, "No, I did not. That is why I am here."

"So you came to us, why? Because you did not like your master? Why not go to some other goa'uld instead?"

"The goa'uld are false gods." Vehemence entered Teal'c's voice, "None of them would have been significantly different than Apophis. They are all liars. They do not deserve my respect."

"Again, why us?"

"Because in you I see hope. The goa'uld control this galaxy. There are none capable of standing against them, or so I thought until I learned of your people."

"Hope? I don't understand. You are not human, you and your people serve the goa'uld. They give you positions of honor and power. Why would you wish to abandon that?"

"The relationship between jaffa and goa'uld is simple. I may have been first prime, but all that meant was that I was the first servant. I was never seen or treated as equal to the goa'uld. We jaffa are slaves as surely as the humans are."

"Why did you not defect before?"

"There was no hope before. As I said, none could stand against the goa'uld."

"And you think that we can?"

"I hope that it is possible."

"And you will help us defend ourselves against your former comrades?"

"I have already said that I will."

"So you have, but we need a recording," Hammond indicated the tape recorder, "of you saying so."

Teal'c eyed the device.

"And this will create a permanent record of my voice speaking these words?"

"It will."

"Very well." Teal'c stood up again.

"I, Teal'c of the Cord'ai plains, former first prime of Apophis, Shol'va, a free Jaffa, hereby swear loyalty to the people of Earth. I will defend them in battle, laying down my life for them if need be. I offer to them all my knowledge and skills, that they may use them to defeat the goa'uld."

Hammond looked slightly stunned.

"Um, thank you Teal'c. That will be all for now."

Hammond stood. Weterings finished taking her notes, and gathered up the files and recorder. As they were leaving, Hammond turned,

"Oh, I almost forgot, are you hungry or thirsty? Do you need to rest?"

"No, I am fine."

"Very well. Wait here. We will have accommodations set aside for you soon."

With that, Hammond, Weterings, and the four guards left. Teal'c stood alone in the grey room with the steel table and harsh light. He stood there with manacles on his hands and a chain on his leg. He stood there, alone with the thoughts of what he had left behind and what he hoped to accomplish.. After a time he sat and bowed his head in quiet dignity.

* * *

It would have been poetic, Henry Hayes thought to himself, if the first time he had stepped into the Oval Office he had done it on his own, with no one else around. But of course, that was never going to happen. There was the transition period, that weird time when the United States of America had, technically, two presidents. He was shown around the place, held meetings in and around the White House, and busied himself getting ready to take command of the Big Chair.

It would have been acceptable if he had been alone the first time that he stepped into the office when it was truly his office, the night of January twentieth. But no, there was still much work to be done, and it was too hectic to steal away a few moments by himself. It wasn't until several nights later that he finally got the opportunity to truly be alone, to finally take in the magnitude of his accomplishment.

He waited until after midnight. There were guards, secret service personnel who had the responsibility of knowing exactly where the president was at all times. Henry made no effort to dodge them. That would have been ridiculous. Instead he opted for the truth. He said, in no uncertain terms, that he was going to the office. They could wait outside the door if they wished, but he was not to be disturbed.

Once inside his eyes took a slow pan around the room. Even at this hour, the business side of the White House was abuzz with activity. But in here there was silence. It was calm. After a few minutes he took a deep breathe, then removed his shoes, and then his socks. His scrunched his toes into the carpet. For some reason that simple act made everything seem more real to him. He finally felt like he had landed, had grounded himself in the presidency. All the anxiety he felt about his term in office disappeared, replaced by a quiet confidence in his ability to lead.

The next morning he met with a General Adams, who apparently was in charge of the more secretive aspects of the military. Personally, Henry hated the secrecy, even when he agreed that it was necessary. He prided himself on being an honest and forthright person. Deception had always grated on his nerves. He steeled himself to accept whatever revelations lay ahead, and to accept them as a necessary, though regrettable, part of his life.

The meeting went well. He listened carefully, and paid attention as Adams laid out the projects currently being undertaken. Some he knew right away he would have to change. Others seemed to be on a good track, and he would let them be. More importantly, to Henry at least, was coming to understand this General. He knew that the relationship between them would be the best way to get a handle on things.

* * *

Teal'c once again sat in a cold and desolate room, and his hands rested comfortably apart as they lay on the table. As before, the door opened. Guards took station both behind him and before him. This time was different, though. He was interviewed by two generals. General Hammond came into the room, followed by General Adams. They sat down. Weterings, joined by Major Coffey, once again laid out files and turned on the tape recorder.

"Hello again Teal'c. This is General Adams."

"Hello T…Teal'c." Adams, momentarily caught up in the ways of being polite, forgot that he was talking to a prisoner who had murdered American military personnel. "Welcome to Earth."

"Thank you General, Generals" Teal'c nodded to those seated opposite him. "What do wish to ask me today?"

"What is the strength of your army?" Adam's had no desire for mercy or understanding.

"The strength of the army of Apophis is manifold. He has several million jaffa ground troops under his control. They are often placed on a planet by ship, supplemented by chappa'ai." Adams and Hammond glanced at each other, "He has many warriors, several hundred thousand, who are trained in atmospheric combat. Beyond that, he has many hundreds of ships capable of combat in space."

"I see. Tell me, what are the capabilities of the space war ships?"

"They have shields. These shields are an energy barrier. They are most effective against energy weapons, however, they are also quite capable of stopping physical penetrators."

"Wouldn't a physical penetrator be more difficult?"

"No. The barrier will simply overload the weapon, causing it to detonate far from the ship. It is actually more difficult to deflect an energy weapon, since the energy must either be absorbed, which is difficult, or reflected away from the ship, which is even more so."

"I see. What about the armor of these ground troops you mentioned. What is that capable of?"

"The armor of the Jaffa is designed to absorb the energy from weapons. While it is thick, and capable of withstanding weapons such as yours, that is merely a by product. The greatest threat to a jaffa in battle is burns. Once the armor has taken in all that it can sustain, it heats up. Many warriors are burned alive."

"How many shots can it withstand?"

"That depends. A short range direct hit is usually incapacitating, but fatal only if the wounded is left on the battle field. More often it is the long range and glancing shots that increase the fatality. As the armor is repeatedly hit the less able it is to withstand any additional fire. Eventually any hit will breach the armor, but more often than not a direct strike is received before that limit is reached."

"I see. What of projectile weapons, such as ours?"

"Jaffa armor is not designed to protect against such fire. In places it is quite thick, and so it may well withstand small projectiles. There are, however, weaker points which a … uhm…"

"Bullet. We call those projectiles bullets." Said Hammond.

The chain that bound his ankles whispered lightly against the concrete floor as he turned to face Hammond. "There are places where these bullets may be able to penetrate. I have not seen your weapons in battle, however I had the chance to study them. I do not believe that your smaller weapons will have much chance of penetrating, though the larger weapons are probably lethal."

"Our reports say that we were able to kill a jaffa with small arms." Adams was almost derisive in his reply, as though he sought to prove Teal'c wrong.

Turning reluctantly back towards Adams, Teal'c answered "As I said, there are weak points in the armor. Furthermore, the armor does not always cover the entire body. It is also possible that armor weakened by energy weapons may be more susceptible to projectile weapons."

Hammond and Adams looked at each other a moment before Adams began again.

"What strategies do you employ when fighting other jaffa?"

"In most conflicts, superiority is key. That can be achieved numerically, though that is an uncertain prospect. It is better to have fire superiority. By that I mean one should strive to be better able to rain fire upon the enemy, force them to walk through a wall of death before they are able to bring their force to bear upon your own. In this regard good cover is more effective than more weapons. If you are difficult to hit while they are easy, than it is more likely that you will win the fight when they are close enough that your cover is irrelevant."

"So your goal is to weaken the enemy before they have a chance to weaken you?"

"Indeed."

Hammond leaned forward, "In what situations does this strategy not work?"

"If you are in the open and they are under cover. The best strategy then is to force them to focus down the middle, at where they expect you to attack from. While they are distracted you must move a sizable force around their line in an attempt to negate their cover. It is only after your side force has forced them to protect themselves from a new direction that you should move your main force towards the enemy."

Adams had sat back, and was watching the exchange between Hammond and Teal'c with interest.

"You said that a direct hit, at least with uncompromised armor, was not usually fatal. How much of a priority is it to retrieve wounded comrades from the field?" Hammond had taken charge of the conversation.

"That depends on the whims of the goa'uld. In most instances, it is desirable for your wounded to survive. That way they may fight again one day. If they are lost, then they are unable to support you. The goa'uld do not ultimately care for their jaffa. They see them as a resource, and do not wish to waste that resource needlessly. However, they are more than willing to sacrifice the lives of jaffa if they believe it to be to their advantage."

"And what of the jaffa commanders, do they agree with this policy?"

"I did not. I tried, whenever possible, to ensure that the wounded were cared for. I also believe that many other commanders felt as I do, though I can only say that for certain about the commanders I worked with."

"Is there a sense of loyalty between jaffa then?"

"Yes. Many jaffa, though worshipful and obedient to their god, have to live and work with their fellow jaffa. Even if they are never fully aware of it, they feel a bond with their brethren that does not depend on their master."

"Are you sure that isn't just a bias on your part?" Adams did not move forward to ask this question. He was still leaning back into his chair, arms folded across his chest.

"There are times when jaffa from different armies meet in peace. This is usually when the two goa'uld come to an arrangement. It is often necessary for them to meet to formulate a strategy. When this happens the high ranking jaffa are also brought along. Only rarely do these jaffa treat each other with open hostility. Most recognize that their opposite number is only doing as their lord commands."

"And do the lower ranking jaffa understand this?"

Teal'c turned toward Hammond, "Not as often."

"Just because two jaffa don't immediately start fighting each other doesn't mean that they have a sense of comradery for each other." Adams hadn't moved since his last question. "They could simply be avoiding the trouble they'd get into by causing a ruckus."

Teal'c eyed Adams coolly before responding, "It is possible that I may be misinterpreting the demeanors of others, but I do not think that I am far off the mark. I could not have attained such high rank if I was unable to assess the character of an individual."

Adams nodded slightly, apparently mollified.

"Teal'c, what kind of person does attain high rank in the military?"

Teal'c's eyes slid slowly from Adams before coming to rest on Hammond.

"Loyalty is paramount. Within the ranks of fighting men a love of violence is not always looked upon as a good thing. Those in the lower ranks are ignored, so long as they do not make mistakes. But if they wish to achieve high ranks they must curb that desire."

"What happens if they can't do that?"

"They are reprimanded and held back. A few are shunted into … other areas. They become interrogators, inquisitors. They become those who's job it is to inflict pain."

"You interrogated our men." Adams seemed surprised that Hammond would ask that question.

"Indeed I did. However, that was an exception. My master bade me oversee their questioning personally."

"Earlier you said that," Hammond referred to his notes, "the goa'uld did not deserve your respect. Why was that?"

"Because they are liars," Teal'c spoke harshly, "they are deceitful and manipulative. I have no respect for such people."

"So then you place a high value on the truth?"

"Absolutely."

"What about loyalty?"

"Loyalty has as its foundation trust. Trust can only be built with the truth. You must be honest with each other before you can claim true loyalty to one another."

"Apophis clearly felt that he had your loyalty."

"That was a deception."

"I thought that you abhorred dishonesty."

"I do," Teal'c said with vehemence, "but I was trapped. I did not come to know in my bones that the goa'uld were false until I had already inculcated myself into the military. By that point I felt that I had only two options – desert right then and there, to die, hunted and alone. This would have satisfied my desire to be honest, but it would not have ultimately changed anything. I would have died in shame, and my body would be shown as an example of what happens to those who turn on their god.

"I chose another path, one more difficult both to walk down and one that would force me to act against my very self. I chose to remain in the service of Apophis, gain power and rank, and whenever possible, temper his fury. I tried to find mercy and justice, I operated from inside the power structure, attempting to thwart its cruelty. I tried, and too often, failed. But there were times that I succeeded."

Adams was leaning forward, an elbow on the arm of his chair with his chin in his hands. His eyes danced between the human and the alien.

Hammond took a moment to respond, saying "That must have been difficult. I have, uh, difficulty in imagining how one could walk such a difficult path without becoming corrupted by it, or even simply giving in."

"I was always looking for an opportunity to help others. Those times when I was able to do so sustained me. I looked for the opportunity to make a radical change in the system, but I did not find one until recently, which is how I came to be here today."

Hammond glanced at Adams, who gave him a nearly imperceptible nod. Hammond started gathering up his notes, and handed them to Weterings. Adams started to do the same, while whispering to Coffey.

"Thank you Teal'c," Hammond said, "I think that about wraps it up for right now. I know that the scientists will want to talk with you as well, and we'll, uh, decide where to go from there after they're done. It's about lunchtime for us, so if you wanted to you can return to your quarters and food will be brought to you. You can speak with the others this afternoon."

"Thank you general." Teal'c said, rising from his seat.

Adams looked like he was going to say something to Teal'c, but remained silent as he left the room.

/ / /

Adams snagged Hammond in the hall. He didn't say anything, simply watched as Teal'c was lead down the corridor. After he had turned a corner he started speaking to Hammond.

"What do you think?"

"Well, he seems … like he is harboring no ill intentions. I want to say that I am cautiously optimistic about him."

Adams grunted. "Yeah, I don't trust him, not really, at least, not yet. I can't quite shake the feeling that he's still hiding something. His calm, his affect, is too well rehearsed for me to trust him."

"Yes…I can see that I suppose." Hammond held back his opinion on why Teal'c would have a carefully crafted façade.

Adams was silent for a moment, watching Hammond. "Very well. Finish up with him quickly. The president wants to meet you. We will be leaving in a few days."

"Yes sir."

They parted ways.


	14. Chapter 5: A New Paradigm (Pt 2)

Henry Hayes stared icily at Adams. He was reclined back in his chair, behind the desk in the oval office.

"What the hell is this?" Hayes said.

"Uh, the stargate is a device…"

Hayes cut the man off. "I heard what you said. This must be some sort of joke, right? Because I have to tell you, you're not that great at telling them."

Adams misunderstood the president's slight joviality. He relaxed a little. "No joke, sir, the stargate is real."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me about it before!?" For the first time since Adams had met him the presidents voice held true rancor. He tensed again.

"I'm sorry sir, but it seemed of little importance…"

"Oh Jesus," Hayes uttered in exasperation as Adams continued.

"…. At least, there seemed to be little reason to mention it. The project had been shut down, the gate itself put into storage, sir." Adams said hastily.

Hayes had turned his chair slightly, and was looking up and away from the General as he whispered half to himself, "The most significant discovery in all of history isn't important." He turned and faced Adams, who couldn't help but notice that the presidents eyes, normally filled with laughter, were cold. "What happened?"

"Uh, sir?"

"There must be a reason you're telling me about this now. What happened?" Hayes clearly enunciated the last two words.

"Uhm, well, O'Neill didn't exactly destroy the other gate."

"What."

"Yes sir," Said Adams with feeling, "Dr. Jackson, the Egyptologist who figured out how to use the gate, came back yesterday."

"And? What else?"

"Nothing yet sir. That's all we know right now."

"Well then, I suggest you get your ass over to Colorado to find out what the hell is going on. Do I make myself clear?" Henry's voice brooked no argument.

"Uh yes sir, I'll get right on it. I will keep you informed sir."

"Yeah, see that you do. Is there any other astounding things you wish to tell me about?"

"No sir, that's it."

Hayes eyed Adams with tentative belief. "Alright. Don't let me detain you."

With relief Adams gathered up his notes and fled the oval office.

* * *

Teal'c sat alone in his room. It was sparsely furnished, consisting of little more than a bed, table and chairs, as well as a dresser. There wasn't even a painting on the wall. Thus far he had spent most of his time in conference with Hammond or Adams, and he had not yet had the time to truly inhabit his new domain. Looking upon it he came to the conclusion that he would soon be bored.

A knock at the door. Teal'c answered it. The guard asked if he was finished with his meal. He indicated the mostly empty tray on the table. Nodding, the guard asked if he was ready for another interview. Boredom received a stay of execution.

Teal'c was brought into a room unlike the others he had seen thus far. Like the others its walls were grey concrete. Unlike the others, it had three large mirrors which tilted into the room. They gave the room an almost oppressive feel. This was countered by the fact that the room was rather larger than any others that he had been taken to. In the center was a table, with the weapons he had brought with him from Chulak arrayed upon it. Along the walls were a few pieces of technical equipment, computers and scanners and the like. There were also three people, two female, on male. They were introduced as Doctors Carter, Lee, and Angstrom.

Colonel O'Neill sat in the observation gallery. Before him were three large windows, tilted away from him, which gave full view of the proceedings below. After a moment General Hammond wordlessly joined him. They watched as Teal'c was led into to the room to meet the scientists.

After a moment, Hammond leaned over, "What do you think?"

"Angstrom's kinda cute."

Hammond stared at him wordlessly.

O'Neill felt the eyes upon him and faced his commander. "I have a thing for long hair."

"I meant what do you think about Teal'c?" Hammond's voice had just the hint of a growl to it.

"He killed my men."

Hammond decided not to mention the obvious.

After a moment O'Neill said it anyway. "Okay, so he also set us free, but he still murdered innocent people, good people."

Hammond grunted and faced the windows again. Down below the interview continued.

"Hello. Let me guess, you wish to know how these weapons work?" Boredom had apparently already infested Teal'c.

After looking nervously at her colleagues, Carter replied in the affirmative.

Teal'c approached the table. The guards nervously toyed with their weapons. O'Neill shifted in his seat.

"This is a weapon of the Tek," Teal'c said, pointing to, but not touching, the staff weapon, "it is used for crowd control and suppression."

Dr.'s Lee and Angstrom eagerly moved towards the table. Carter eyed Teal'c suspiciously.

Referring to the shorter, still staff like, weapon, "This is of the family Ma. It is used in battle against other Jaffa."

Indicating the curved, hand held weapon, "This is of the family Tae, which are used in close combat, such as inside a building, as well as for stunning or incapacitating an enemy."

And finally, "This is the knife which I used to declare my defiance of the gods. It has no meaning except to me."

Carter was still eyeing Teal'c cautiously as Angstrom and Lee gibbered in their excitement.

"Is this the power supply?"

"What exactly, powers this?"

"Is the energy of one different from another?"

"How does this relate to electricity and nuclear radiation?"

"Is copper used to transfer the energy?"

"What sorts of losses do you encounter when transforming from one energy type to another?"

Lee and Angstrom looked at each other in embarrassment. Teal'c looked nonplussed.

Carter barked, "Cool it guys, we have time to ask all the questions you want." She glanced at the mirrors that lined one side of the room. O'Neill ran his hand across his chin.

"I am afraid that I do not understand the … mechanics? Underlying mechanism of operation? Of these devices. I only know how they may be used in battle."

"Go on." Carter took care to show strength in her voice. She was able to restrain herself from once again glancing at the mirrors.

"The Tek are used for suppression. They are weapons of terror. They are quite … uhm, showy, in that their apparent effect is paramount above their actual effect. When it comes to battle, they are unwieldy. However, when used against a populace that you wish to subjugate, they are quite useful. They instill fear.

"The Ma are used as a tactical weapon. They are light, small, and accurate. Their fire is more penetrative than the Teks. It is the weapon used in combat with other Jaffa. It is more accurate, has a faster rate of fire, and can more easily deal with Jaffa armor. It is the weapon of a true warrior."

O'Neill and Hammond looked at each other. They both recognized that Teal'c took greater pleasure in fighting his equals.

"The Tae are the most … variable of weapons. They serve two functions, close quarters combat and incapacitation. While most do have the ability to kill, their primary purpose is infiltration. They are wielded most often within corridors and when the enemy is to be taken alive. To answer some of your questions, yes, that is the power source, and I do believe that these weapons utilize a different form of energy from the others. Their fire is of a different color, and achieves a different effect from the Tek and the Ma. However, when weapon fire is not practical, the Tae has an interesting contrast to the Tek. If I may demonstrate?"

Carter glanced once again at the mirrors. Receiving no input she acquiesced, "Will this demonstration require you to fire the weapon?"

"No."

Carter moved towards the staff weapon, which she was beginning to recognize as a Tek, and removed the green glowing ampule that was the power source.

"Proceed."

Teal'c laid hold of the Tek, and the guards tensed. Teal'c chose not to notice this. Weapon firmly in hand he stepped back.

"Observe," He assumed a fighters stance, staff held in both hands and ready to be used. Within moments he had spun around and back again, staff whistling through the air. It jabbed, stabbed, and whirled in confusing but clearly controlled motion. Teal'c made little sound. The end of the demonstration brought the weapon down upon the steel table, making a loud noise and causing both the weapons and the scientists to jump.

"I see. So though the Tek is often used against those weaker than you, it is still the weapon preferred in a physical fight?"

"Correct," Teal'c returned the staff to the table. The guards relaxed. "It is often the first weapon that a Jaffa is taught to use when entering into service. It is also, when wielded as I have done, the most difficult to master. In many ways it encapsulates what it means to be a Jaffa warrior – the brutal subjugation of others, and the mastery of one's own body. The mastery of others, and the mastery of self, the command of both the external and the internal. Outside of pitched battle, they are the weapons one is most likely to see held by a Jaffa."

In the viewing room Hammond observed O'Neill. When Teal'c had grabbed the weapon Jack had leaned forward. Throughout the demonstration he sat there, tense as a jungle cat about to strike. When the demonstration was finished Jack hardly blinked. Hammond, who hadn't been watching the demonstration as closely, let out a small exclamation and jumped in his chair. O'Neill glanced at him, offered him a small smile, and relaxed slightly. But it wasn't until Teal'c placed the tek back onto the table that Jack was able to lean back into his chair.

Heaving a small sigh he said, "Well, at least he doesn't appear in any great hurry to murder any one yet."

Hammond gave Jack a quizzical look.

Looking slightly uncomfortable Jack said, "What I mean is, he's good at what he does. I wouldn't want to fight him and it's a relief knowing that I won't have to and that seemed like a really witty remark in my head and so I said it and now you're looking at me like a freak and I'm rambling so I'm going to shut up now." Jack lapsed into silence.

Hammond stared at him a moment longer before softly chuckling, "I know what you mean. The more I watch him the more I get the feeling that he is sincere."

"Oh c'mon, you're not telling me that you trust him?" Jack had turned to face his commander directly. Hammond merely looked at him. "It's not like he's … given us much … reason to … trust him." Jack grew increasingly less confident as the sentence dragged on.

"He hasn't given us much reason to distrust him either, not since he came here," Hammond said.

"That's what I mean…" Hammond held up his hand to halt Jack's interruption

"And he gave us a really big reason to trust him back on Chulak. Yes, he did terrible things as well. I haven't forgotten, I sent those men on that mission and I was the one who was responsible for them. But we have to deal with things as they are now. You worked covert ops; don't tell me you never worked with a traitor before."

Jack shrunk a little when Hammond spoke. Of course Hammond hadn't forgotten about those who died. That still didn't change how he felt about Teal'c.

"But I never trusted them."

"Why were they defecting? What made you capable of working with them?"

"Most did it for money, or because they were afraid they would be killed and were looking to use us as a means of escape."

"And what use is money for a being who is not from this planet?"

"I dunno. But it's not like he was escaping from anything either. He was in command there, what was he running from?"

Hammond debated with himself on how much to tell his new subordinate. He decided that truth was needed.

"Teal'c thinks the jaffa are slaves as much as the humans are."

"Oh please," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"Did you know that Teal'c carries a goa'uld in a pouch in his abdomen?"

Jack looked disgusted.

"He says that if the, what he calls his symbiote, is removed he will die within a matter of days. Our doctors said that he has virtually no immune system. He literally depends on the goa'uld to keep him alive."

"That doesn't mean anything," Jack said defiantly, but he couldn't look Hammond in the eye when he said it.

"The goa'uld will kill any traitorous jaffa and put their bodies on show."

"Well, that's pretty standard for traitors even here."

"Yes, but what may be a little different is how they define traitor – If you don't obey any command given by a goa'uld you're a traitor. If you say anything against the goa'uld you're a traitor. If you do something as simple as fail a task given to you by a goa'uld, even one that you honestly tried to accomplish, you could be imprisoned, tortured, or killed. A jaffa may have more liberties than a human, but they still have to do whatever the goa'uld wants them to do."

"Ok so fine, maybe the jaffa are slaves. That still makes Teal'c selfish for abandoning his people, running away only to save himself."

Hammond sighed inwardly, "He wants to one day free the jaffa and overthrow the goa'uld."

Jack could tell that he was getting a little petulant, but he was never able to restrain himself much against that anyway.

"Even if that's true, then all he's doing is trying to maneuver us into a war with the goa'uld. He's using us for his own gain."

"I remember you saying that we were already facing a threat from the goa'uld before you left on the mission."

Damn the general's memory. Damn his own as well, Jack thought to himself. He remembered the conversation, and he knew that, with or without Teal'c, they were going to have to face the goa'uld someday.

"Well, he's still hoping that we will fight his battles for him."

"Dammit Jack, I have a recording of him saying that he will lay down his life in our fight with the goa'uld. I don't think he came here to hide behind our skirts while we protect him from his former gods."

Jack figured he was pushing the patience of his general, and so quit arguing with a quiet and simple, "We'll see." He turned to face the window again, and started paying attention to what was going on in the room below. Angstrom and Lee were busy fussing over the various weapons on the table while Carter watched. She stood a little ways back and to the side, with clear lines of sight on all the activity in the room. She was also close enough to react quickly in case she was needed, but for now she simply watched. Jack stared at her for a moment before looking around the rest of the room. A guard had apparently cleaned up the mess that Teal'c had caused, and Teal'c himself sat on a stool a few feet from the table. After a moment one of the scientists asked him a question, something to do with plasma flux or something like that. Teal'c looked confused. The doctor realized that Teal'c had no idea what he was talking about and bent back over his work saying "Never mind, never mind, sorry I asked."

"General, sir, it looks like this is going to take a while. Do I have to stick around for all of it?"

Hammond looked at him for a moment, as though assessing him, before giving his consent. Jack left the room gratefully and headed towards the commissary.

* * *

_A/N: According to the Stargate wiki, Samantha Carter was born in December of 1968. Let's assume that she joined the Air Force when she was 18 (1988) and joined the SGC when she was 23 (1993). This would mean that she completed her bachelors, masters, and PhD. in 7 years, while simultaneously racking up a hundred hours in a combat zone as an Air Force pilot. Now, I'm all for having your protagonist be smarter, faster, stronger than the average person, but this is ridiculous. The average age for earning your doctorate is 34. She apparently managed this before she was 23, and did so well that she was given command of the most important and secretive project that the world has ever known. What, did she study astrophysics while being shot at in combat?_

_No. I have taken some care to not mention any specific dates in my story so far. I did this mostly so I could have a new president come in, and that could only happen at specific points in time. If he was elected in 1996 that would jive well with the canon timeline, but if he was elected in 2000 it wouldn't, though it would line up more accurately with the real world. Instead of trying to deal with that issue, I left it intentionally ambiguous. Which works out well for this situation. You can either imagine that Carter is older that what canon says she is (5-10 years seems reasonably plausible, if a little unrealistic) or that the Stargate program happens a few years later than canon says it does. Either way it won't have any real effect on the story, so you can imagine it either way. Or not imagine it at all, it's up to you._

_Fun Fact! It wasn't until 1993 that women were allowed to fly combat missions. They could fly in support of combat, and even enter into a combat zone, but they weren't flying fighters and bombers, instead flying refueling and spy vehicles and such. This makes Carter's hundred hours of combat time even more implausible._

_'Nother Fun Fact! It wasn't until earlier this year that woman were allowed into ground combat positions within the military, though it will probably be a few more years before they enter the battlefield as front line assault units._


	15. Chapter 5: A New Paradigm (Pt 3)

"So this isn't something strange that just sort of happened and could be talked about when the time is right?" Hayes said without anger or judgment. He was merely attempting to assess, or rather, assimilate, the situation.

"Uh, no sir," Adams said into the phone. He still had not come to grips with how this new president thought. "If Jackson had stayed on the planet that might have been the case, but apparently the situation is much more than we had initially anticipated."

"Uh-huh." The president leaned back into his chair and thought about how best to articulate his thoughts. "So our sending a team to Abydos that first time precipitated a chain of events that lead to our current situation."

"Uh, yes sir." Adams hesitated, unsure as to how best to proceed. "Clearly the gate goes to more than just one place. There is also clearly more than one, for lack of a better word, god among the stars. From what I can tell, they are focused on utter control of the galaxy, and as such, will seek to eliminate us."  
"But we are not bent on galactic domination."

"No sir, however they view any technological civilization as a threat to their dominance."  
"We also have a desire to destroy them."

"Sir?"

"What, you think that we would just sit back and let the dammed goa'uld enslave millions of humans?"

"When you put it like that…"

"I don't know how I'm putting it. On the one hand, it would be foolhardy to engage the goa'uld. On the other, these people deserve the right to self determination. Are we capable of not just defending against the goa'uld, but of defeating them?"

"I don't know sir. With limited resources, a few dozen men…"

""What? Oh, I see. Keep the stargate secret you mean. No I mean, if we could somehow mobilize the entirety of Earths resources against this threat, would we succeed?"

"I don't know sir. We have very little knowledge of what's out there. The enemy could number in the trillions for all we know. And that's not even considering their technology."

"So maybe were doomed and we just don't know it yet. How could we go about getting more information?"

"Well, there's really only one choice. We would have to send people through the gate. Besides being ricidulously dangerous, this would likely only bring attention to us. The only other option, unfortunately, would be to bury the gate and hope like hell that the goa'uld choose to ignore us."

"Those aren't very good options."

"No sir."

"Very well, I'll have to think about this. Is there anything else?"

"No sir."

"Alright. Let me know if anything comes up."

Henry Hayes hung up the phone. Damn, he thought to himself. If he was just some random civilian hearing about this, things would be easier. Sure, the news would be frightening and exhilarating, fantastic and horrifying, and that alone would be hard enough to deal with. However he was the one responsible for how the situation played out. All he wanted to do was be president, not become arbiter for the future of humanity. Damn the stargate.

After a minute though he abandoned that line of thought. It was no use complaining about his situation. He was here now, and he had to deal with it. It was easy to think ethically about the situation when dealing with it in the abstract. Hey, those bastards are holding humans as slaves? Let's kick their ass! It was equally terrifying to work through the problem realistically. An advanced, probably vast, alien empire that would happily destroy Earth? Nothing could be done against that. It would be pure idiocy to try and take that on. Sure, it makes for a valiant story, fighting a hopeless fight in name of righteousness. But ultimately, dying in defense of others without securing their safety does them no good. The best option seemed to be to try and hide – bury the gate, monitor the skies, and hope.

But Hayes was not a coward. He hated the idea of hiding. He tried to imagine a unified Earth, standing in defiance to the goa'uld. He quickly dismissed the idea as wishful thinking. If the stargate went public, there would be mass panic, hysteria, scathing accusations, mistrust, and hatred. In time, maybe in a few generations, people would get used to it, and then, maybe, they could unite. But the only thing that revelation would do now is cause harm, ultimately making it easier for the goa'uld to attack.

If they were to make a stand, it would be best to do it in secret. But then, what hope could a small organization have against the might of the goa'uld? Sure, they might be able to make certain tactical strikes, or possibly collect information, but the risks of failure, of capture and discovery? If the goa'uld weren't already looking for Earth, they certainly would be then. Not to mention what would happen if the stargate was leaked! That would be ten times worse than simply telling people about it. A lie admitted could be forgiven, but a lie uncovered? Not a chance.

Hiding would be the most sensible path to take. They could watch the skies for any threat and bury the gate. That would of course mean that if an attack did come, Earth would be completely defenseless. Maybe Hayes could prepare a statement or something that would be sent to other world leaders in case an alien craft was spotted. Maybe that would at least give them the chance to defend themselves. It probably wouldn't work, but it would be something. Dammit, no! Hiding would be ridiculous. There must be some way to mitigate the threat without having to rely on luck and hope. Maybe if we….?

The presidential brooding vacillated continuously between options, attack and defense, cowardice and bravery, hope and despair. Those who worked with Hayes noticed that he was markedly distracted. For days he would shut himself up in his office, where he could be seen pacing restlessly. He wasn't sleeping well, and had developed an uncharacteristically short temper. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he thought about it, he could not come to a decision.

/ / /

Adams had ordered a few radio and visual telescopes to be trained on the skies, to scan the edge of the solar system for unusual activity. He didn't phrase it quite like that, of course. He said that it was an exercise in faint signal detection. He commanded them to observe certain Oort cloud objects, and to attempt to pick up signals from the _Voyager_ and _Pioneer_ spacecraft. A few telescopes were simply told to scan the outer solar system in an attempt to discover unknown objects.

It was not unusual for strange assignments to come from Adams or others who worked on equally clandestine assignments. It was well known that they worked on top secret projects, and so the odd orders were accepted without comment. The only anomaly was that this time, instead of the reports going to some obscure office or random email account, the reports were to be kept strictly confidential and sent directly to Adams.

So Adams gathered up the reports, dismissing those that were clearly unnecessary for the task and thoroughly examining those that were. He started thinking about how to go about creating a world wide observation network. He spoke with leaders in the field, astronomers and telecommunications experts. He read reports on telescope design and capabilities. He started to hear rumors about his work, that the NSA or CIA or military were designing a new covert monitoring network. Adams let the rumors run wild. Besides, those agencies, and others, did have secret programs running, though his work was wholly unrelated.

Finally it became clear. While no one report was definitive, it was obvious that something was hanging out in the outer solar system. Honestly, he had not expected one single report to unambiguously reveal such information. He had deliberately set up his orders so that no one source would be able to piece together his intentions. He had worked too long in secrecy to make such a childish mistake. Ultimately his conclusion came from inference. Too many reports of odd things in the sky, blips on the monitor that would be there one night and gone the next. Often these sightings would happen far apart, far too far apart to be natural. Since no one besides him was looking for unnatural things, no one paid it any mind. It was just a part of the noise that one expects to see when looking for faint signals.

Nevertheless he had bade them report oddities and report the oddities they did, which was why Adams found himself waiting outside the door to the Oval Office, nervously fondling the briefcase holding the pertinent reports. He had requested to meet in person. It wasn't so much that he mistrusted the phone lines, but that he wanted to read the president, gauge his reactions. When he decided it was time to report his findings, Adams had to decide how he would report his findings. Ordinarily he would try and shape the meeting in a way that fit with his superiors thought processes. Unfortunately in this case, he did not know his superior all that well. Besides, there had never been a briefing quite as unique as the one he was planning. No, the only way he knew to proceed was by adopting the approach that he himself would want: Barebones facts without editorializing.

After an agonizing eternity the secretary waved him into the office. There were the usual pleasantries, Hayes being affable and congenial naturally. However, Adams noted the bags under the presidents eyes, the stress evident on his face. He quickly got down to business. While he didn't detail every report, he did highlight the more critical ones. Hayes listened carefully, saying little but nodding frequently. The briefing was short.

When he was done Adams sat back and watched his commander in chief. Hayes took a moment in quiet reflection. Adams was not one to shirk responsibility. You do not become a three star general in command of secret military operations by being unwilling to uphold ones own responsibility. In this case, however, Adams was quite glad that the decision, and thus the responsibility, fell to another. However, seeing how weighted the presidents shoulders were, he had a moment of doubt. That didn't change anything; Adams had no solution to the problem facing Earth.

Hayes had been pacing behind his desk. Now he was standing still, staring into the dark night of Washington that lay beyond his window. Only Hayes himself knew what he saw.

"What are our options?"

Shit.

"Well sir, it's clear that something, or rather, someone is visiting us."

"Yes, that would be an accurate summation of your report," Hayes growled.

"Uh, unfortunately that by itself tells us little."

Hayes glared at Adams over his shoulder.

"It's reasonable to assume that the goa'uld are monitoring us. While there hasn't been any sightings in that past thirty six hours, I think it would be foolhardy to assume that we are no longer under surveillance."

Hayes sighed. "What are our options?"

"We need more information."

"Dammit man."

"I think we should send a team to Abydos. Maybe they will find out more. They might not, but at least it's better than sitting here on our hands."

Hayes finally turned away from the window. "True enough. Ok, send a team. But this is to be strictly a, uh, fact finding mission. Get more information, nothing else. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it."

When Adams left Hayes resumed staring out the window. He imagined the people of this world, all their varied customs and traditions, the lives they led. He imagined the people of his own country, those he had sworn to protect. He imagined the people of this city, asleep in their beds or taking a late night break at the bar. He pictured his family, his brother and sisters, his children and grandchildren. He wondered if he had done the right thing. For the first time in years, Henry Hayes prayed.


	16. Chapter 5: A New Paradigm (Pt 4)

There was an electronic beep as the door was unlocked. Teal'c looked at the door curiously, since no one entered. Before he could think about this new development there was a knock at the door. Cautiously he approached and slowly opened the door. Daniel stood anxiously outside, while the door guard stared straight ahead and tried not to roll his eyes.

"Hi, do you mind if I come in?"

Teal'c stood back and waved him in. Daniel looked around the room before awkwardly taking a seat at the table. Teal'c sat on the bed.

"So, uhm, how have things been?"

Teal'c hesitated. What an odd question. For the past week he had been in and out of interviews, sometimes discussing goa'uld society, other times discussing goa'uld technology, and other times discussing himself. His questions about Earth went unanswered. Other than that he had spent his time here, in this room, with its grey cement walls and grey cement ceiling and grey cement floor, it's single bed with a pillow and a sheet and a blanket, the bedside table with two drawers, nothing in them, on top of which sat a single lamp, one setting, in addition to the fluorescent overhead lights, and in the corner was a wooden table with two chairs. Teal'c knew everything about these items.

"I am fine. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh no, just wanted to say hi. We uh, never really got a chance to be formally introduced before." Daniel stood and held out his hand. Teal'c stared at it.

"Oh uh, this is uhm, how people on this world sometimes greet each other. It just means, uh hello I guess." The hand started to droop as the sentence lengthened. Teal'c stood and held out his hand.

"How long are we to we remain like this?"  
"Well we, uhm shake them. We shake hands." Teal'c wobbled his hand in the air, perplexed. Daniel gripped his hand and shook it up and down.

"I don't really know why I … uhm" Daniel coughed nervously. "So, how are you?"

Teal'c resumed his seat. "I am fine."

"I see. Are they treating you well?"

"I have food and water, and I have not been tortured."

"Uh-huh. You're not really a prisoner…" Daniel trailed off as Teal'c remarked that the inside of the door held only a handle.

"Right. Uhm…" Daniel trailed off again as he took a seat. He wasn't really sure how to proceed. He decided just to wing it.

"Look, I am not exactly in high standing around here. I am at best tolerated. I have no idea what they've been talking to you about, but am willing to bet that they aren't terribly concerned with your welfare." Teal'c took a moment to glance around the room. "They probably see you as… as a resource, someone who has something they need."

"What do you see?"

"A human being." Teal'c gave him a look. "I mean, I see someone who has human rights." Teal'c maintained the look. "Dammit, you're the first alien we've had the chance to talk to. Our language isn't quite up to the task … let me see … Ah! I see a sentient being who has certain rights, rights I am not sure are being upheld."

"And that is why you came to see me?" The look was gone.

"Uh, honestly? No. I mean, I do see all of, uh, that stuff when I look at you, but that's not why I came down here." Daniel took a deep breath. "I lived on Abydos for a year. I stayed behind after we defeated Ra. I returned to this world a short time ago, before Apophis arrived."

"Then you are lucky to have avoided their tyranny."

"My wife still lives on Abydos."

That simple sentence froze Teal'c to the core. With great effort he pushed away thoughts of his wife and son. "I am sorry."

"Please, tell me, will they be alright?"

"I…do not know. If she is smart, if she keeps her head down, she should be fine. Is she native to that planet?"

Daniel's heart stopped. Shau're, though humble, knew herself well. She wasn't one to blindly bow down in obedience. But she was quiet, and she had lived under Ra's rule her entire life. Maybe she would be fine, oh god let her be fine. Suddenly an image of Skaara came to Daniels mind, and with it fear.

Shoving those thoughts away, "Yes, she is a native."

"Then it is likely that she will know how to survive." Teal'c's heart broke for the man, but his affect was too well rehearsed. He did not realize how cold he appeared.  
Daniel looked at him and begged, "Please, you must know someone on Abydos, someway of contacting them?"

"I do not. I am sorry." Teal'c stood and walked towards Daniel. "If I knew of some way of helping you, of reuniting you with your wife," An image of Drey'auc entered Teal'c's mind. "I assure you I would tell you."

Daniel looked into the eyes of the man standing over him and saw pain, and through pain, honesty. Suddenly he realized

"You have a wife, you left behind …." He let the sentence die as Teal'c turned away and again the image of Drey'auc entered his mind.

"I do not." Daniel knew that Teal'c was lying, and because of that lie began to trust Teal'c.

"I'm sorry, I presumed too much. Listen, I'll try and bring something down here, something to relieve the boredom." Teal'c was still facing away. "A book or something. Sorry."  
Teal'c faced him saying, "I would appreciate that. Thank you Daniel Jackson."

Daniel left.

/ / /

It had been over a week and still word had not come back from Abydos. Adams and Hayes stewed quietly in Washington while Hammond paced restlessly in Colorado Springs. It seemed as though everything had ground to a halt. There were no more sightings in the night sky, and without further information no new decisions could be made.

When Hammond heard the gate activation alarm and saw the team returning his heart soared. Not only was this the end of the seemingly eternal waiting, most of the team had returned. He welcomed them home as heroes, then got down to business. He spoke with each team member and read their reports. Unfortunately they added little to what was already known. The only thing that was new was confirmation that they had made an enemy who had every desire to destroy them.

The president was in a meeting when word came that the team had returned. Adams waited until the meeting was adjourned to speak with Hayes. Everyone knew that secret projects took place, but the less noise they made by way of interrupted meetings and such, the less likely they were to be talked about. At first Hayes was relieved to hear the news, but that relief soon turned grim again once he learned of the deaths of Americans. He sent Adams back to Colorado.

A day passed, and then another. The reports that Adams sent back were not encouraging. Hayes had hoped that the team would uncover some new information that would help guide the way forward, but all that they seemed to have discovered was a new threat. Hayes was still just as lost as he had been before the mission, only now he had no way of avoiding the issue. He had to make a decision. Well, at least one option had been removed. There would be no hiding.

Hayes read the report about the alien with tension at first, then with dawning hope. If this panned out, he thought to himself, we could use this alien to help us. He could be the key to all of our future endeavors. His knowledge would allow us to find a way to defend ourselves. But he counseled himself with patience. The character of this alien must be determined before we entrust our lives to him.

For another day and a half Hayes waited eagerly for the reports to come in. He read each one with relish. He had told Adams to be thorough, and Adams had done as commanded. He included not just his own opinion of Teal'c, but also those of Hammond. Hayes knew that the two men had known each other for years, and he also knew that Adams trusted Hammond. As the reports rolled in and even Adams started to warm up to the alien, Hayes decided it was time to act. But first, he wanted to meet this Hammond fellow.

Adams and Hammond turned up at the White House late at night. To Hammond Hayes appeared affable and jolly, offering them drinks and greeting him like an old friend. Adams could see the weariness in the president, the way his face sagged when Hammond wasn't looking at him.

The meeting lasted until the sun began to rise over the horizon. At first it seemed as though the president was interviewing Hammond. He would ask him about his command style, and how he evaluated his subordinates. They talked about what it means to be a leader, and the power of decisiveness. Soon enough they were talking about their families, and trading stories about their grandchildren. All that ended as the president brought the topic back to the matter at hand.

Adams had not said much during the first hour of conversation. He didn't have anything to add. He had never married, and his command wasn't a traditional leadership position. He did have a lot to say once the meeting returned to the stargate and the options for dealing with it. Having served long in defense of his country ensured that he had a strong desire to be proactive. Having had the majority of that service done under the guise of secrecy taught him caution. He urged that they engage in aggressive espionage, gathering information so that they could make well informed, targeted strikes against their enemy.

Hammond had never been one to take half measures. Once he committed to a course of action he pursued it with all his might. He argued that a strong offensive position would be their best hope. According to Teal'c, the goa'uld were constantly fighting each other. They could use that to their advantage. He advocated a dangerous game of bait and switch. Make their presence known, but in such a way as to indicate that they fought for one goa'uld or another. They were not powerful enough to pose a threat to the goa'uld, but they could present an image that suggested that they would be a powerful ally of to any goa'uld that chose to work with them. They could seem to be powerful enough to give a serious advantage to one goa'uld, instantly making that system lord a threat to all the rest. Hopefully the others would unite and destroy that goa'uld.

Hayes for his part mostly facilitated the conversation. When one general was talking he would listen, and ask questions. But his questions always seemed to be in opposition to the general's plan of action. When Hammond spoke, Hayes argued for caution. When Adams spoke, Hayes argued for immediate offensive moves. Hayes had learned long ago that the best way to strengthen an idea was to try as hard as you could to tear that idea apart. If the idea survived the onslaught, then that idea was strong. If it was shown to be weak, then no more thought need be put towards that idea. Most often, though, he found that the best ideas had holes in them, and it was through intense scrutiny that those holes could be patched, that the idea could be modified or enhanced. So he played the role of devils advocate during the meeting, always arguing against the speakers position.

Hayes said that Hammond's idea had merit, but asked how would they be able to appear powerful enough to make his idea work. Hammond, acting on information that Teal'c had supplied, said that they could weaken Apophis to the point where his enemies would destroy him. According to Teal'c, Apophis was fighting a defensive war. If they weakened his position, by taking back Abydos or even attacking Chulak, they could say that they were acting on the orders of Cronus and Atum. If those attacks led to the downfall of Apophis then it would seem that Earth had played an integral part in that downfall. They could then start making targeted strikes against other goa'uld, enemies of either Cronus or Atum, and force those enemies to unite and destroy Cronus.

Hayes had two main arguments against this. First, why wouldn't Cronus take us out himself, especially if we were making others unite against him? Hammond argued that Cronus would leave us alone at first, since we were helping him. By the time it became clear that we were actually working to destroy him it would be too late. The second argument was one that Hammond couldn't argue against. If we appeared to be a powerful ally of Cronus, then his enemies would have every reason to attack us. Since we wouldn't actually be allies, Cronus would have no reason to defend us.

When Hayes focused on Adams, he essentially argued that his plan was either useless or harmful. Any attack they carried out using Adams' plan would have little effect on the overall power of the goa'uld. At best, they would remain anonymous without drastically affecting their enemy. At worst, they would attract even more attention than they already had, hastening the destruction of Earth.

Hayes let Adams and Hammond argue their positions. For hours they debated the merits of their plans. They also considered other courses of actions, and variations on the strategies that had already been presented. Eventually they came to an agreement.

They decided, for the time being, to focus on intelligence gathering. However, they would also try and turn the goa'uld against each other, as Hammond had suggested, only they would do it much more subtly than Hammond had argued for. There would be three main goals of this plan of action: secret warfare, alliances, and intelligence. Hayes held the position that only through the acquisition of new knowledge and technology would they have any hope to survive for the long term. They had to acquire the power to defend themselves on there own. He also argued, along with Hammond, that any allegiance with non-goa'uld powers should be pursued. That would be the long term strategy, to gather technology and allies. For the immediate future, they would focus their efforts on espionage and covert strikes intended to sow mistrust and animosity among their enemies, most especially if that animosity was turned towards Apophis, their most immediate threat.

All three men had brought in key ideas for the overall structure of the strategy, and each one knew who had supplied those ideas, none of them could remember who had thought up all the little thoughts and ideas that allow a large scale plan of action to work. Furthermore, they didn't care. The fate of the world was in their hands, and they were mature enough to not let their egos affect that responsibility. By the end of the night not only had they formed a strategy, but they had forged bonds of trust.  
Hammond went back to Cheyenne Mountain to get the base ready. He ordered storage rooms cleared out and repurposed. He worked with O'Neill on creating gate procedures. He spoke with Teal'c and Jackson about the goa'uld, and how best to implement their plan. Adams remained in Washington, coordinating with the president. Resources needed to be allocated and personnel assigned to Stargate Command. Adams would be slowly weaned off his other projects so that he could focus solely on the stargate program. The only exception was his deep space monitoring project. All of which must of course be done in total secrecy.

When the three men met they had come to the meeting with a certain sense of hopelessness, as though nothing they did would matter. When they left the meeting, tired though they were, they felt a sense of purpose. They felt strong, and capable of taking on any enemy.

* * *

_A/N: My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. My computer decided to stop playing nice with me._

_I also want to say that I will be taking a break from writing for a little bit. As I said in my first authors note, I have never written a fiction before, and I certainly have never written anything nearly as long as this story before. I'm tired. Never fear, I will return, and soon! I have tons of notes, and lots of ideas for where to go after this point, but most of what I have been writing recently has been drivel. I've found that there's a huge amount of work between coming up with plot ideas and actually realizing them on the page, with descriptions and dialogue and what not. It's exhausting. So I'm gonna take this loop off, recharge, and come back to this story fresh and ready rock. _


End file.
